Forever and Ever
by princesspenguin14
Summary: Lori's younger sister is a medical doctor working for the King County hospital. She gets called to the CDC to try and find a cure for the zombie virus. Things don't go as planned...Shane/OC. Sequel will be called "Always".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm gonna try to write thrid person, and in past tense. I usually write first person present tense. I'll check it myself but if I make mistakes and write in the wrong tense I apologize. So enjoy my new story. I will write the other story...but I got this idea so I had to write it. :D**

**Chapter 1:**** Changes**

_Chaos._ That was the only word to describe the day Vanessa Winters was working in the ER and her brother-in-law came in on a stretcher. Gun Shot. She knew her sister would be devistated-as would her nephew. _Her nephew_. He'd take the news the hardest. Vanessa only got a breif look at to wound. It was bad, the shoulder isn't a good place to get shot, it didn't help that it was his left shoulder-pretty close to his heart.

"Dr. Winters," one of the nurses called. "You're needed in surgery-now."

She ran into the prep room, and put her white gloves on, and her mask. Right now, she knew she had to focus, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Not here, not now. Rick, Lori, and Carl were all counting on her at this moment. She worked quickly, and did everything she could. But, Rick still ended up in a coma. As soon as he was out of surgery, Lori came running in with Carl. Shane-Rick's best friend was standing in the waiting room-only two people were ever allowed an ICU room at one time.

"How is he, Doc?" Shane asked Vanessa.

"Not as good as I would've hoped. He's in a coma," she replied, bowing her head in shame, because she blamed herself for Rick's current state.

"It's not your fault, ''Nessa. You did all you could."

"If I was a better-"

"Don't blame yourself for this. If I didn't get distracted, he wouldn't have been shot in the first place."

"You don't blame yourself either."

Shane wrapped his arms around Vanessa, hoping that it would calm both their nerves. Vanessa was Lori's sister, younger by four years. She'd been a freshman in high school while Shane and Rick were seniors. Lori never went to King County High School. When Vanessa and Lori's parents got a divorce, Vanessa moved with her dad to King County, and Lori stayed with their mom in Atlanta. Without Vanessa, Lori wouldn't have ever met Rick. Vanessa and Shane had a class together, long story short Shane had a party, invited Vanessa, and Vanessa brought Lori where she met Rick. Lori became pregnant with Carl a short time after meeting Rick and Lori were forced by both of their parents. But, they've come to love each other over the years.

Someone cleared their throat behind Shane and Vanessa. They both released each other, and turned to face Lori.

"I'm going home to make some phone calls," she said. Truth was, she couldn't bear to look at her husband now. She felt guilty. Earlier that morning she'd been awful to him. Said that she wondered if he even cared about her or Carl at all. "Shane, Carl wants to stay here...can you watch him?"

"Sure," Shane replied.

"I get off in a bit, anything you want help with?" Vanessa asked.

"No that's all right. But, thank you 'Nessa, for everything."

Lori hugged her younger sister, before she walked out the hospital doors. Shane and Vanessa walked back to Rick's room. Carl was sitting by his father's bed as he cried his eyes out.

"Aunt 'Nessa!" he ran to his aunt, and hugged her with all of his might. "Can't you help him? You're a doctor..."

That brought tears to Vanessa's eyes.

"Hunny, I wish I could do more," she bent down to Carl's level. Shane couldn't help himself, even given the current situation he glanced at 'Nessa's ass. He had always thought she was very attractive. Even back in high school. But, since she was four years younger than him, he never acted upon it, and focused on girls around his age. "Perv," Vanessa said after she stood up. She always had a way of knowing where people's eyes traveled, especially if they were on her body.

"What?" Shane asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what," she looked at him with those blue eyes.

"No I don't."

"There's a child in the room, Officer Walsh." she said with her playful smile. As soon as Rick and Shane graduated from the police academy, 'Nessa started calling Shane "Officer Walsh", at first she was just trying to annoy him, but after she graduated med school she was Doc or Dr. Winters.

"Sorry Dr. Winters," he tipped his police hat at her.

"Uncle Shane, do you love Aunt 'Nessa?" Carl asked innocently.

"Well, um..." Shane uncomfortably ran his hand through his hair.

"Carl, of course Uncle Shane loves me. He's just a too much of a chicken to realize it," 'Nessa said playfully.

"You're right," Shane admitted. "I love your Aunt 'Nessa."

'Nessa stays at the hospital until visiting hours are over with Shane and Rick. She didn't want Shane to be at the hospital alone. Lori had taken Carl home hours ago. Shane was being a gentleman and walking 'Nessa to her car. She, unlike most has driven the same car for ten years-since her sixteenth birthday. They walked through the dimly lit parking garage, with every step they would take, there would be an echo. Once they reached 'Nessa's green, old style, bug, Shane opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Officer Walsh," she grinned.

"Don't mention it Doc," he replied. "Thanks, for stayin' here with me today."

"No problem."

She got in her car, and Shane began to walk back to his cruiser. He turned his head when he heard the sound of the failing engine.

"Need a ride home?" he asked, at her already rolled down window.

"It'll start...just give me a minute," again, she tried the car but nothing.

"Look, you're off tomorrow right? I'll bring you back up here and we'll figure something out. How's that sound?"

"Okay, okay. Let me get my purse," she reached over the seat and grabbed her purse before rolling up the window and grabbing her keys.

"It'll be all right, don't worry," Shane said, trying to calm her down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She leaned into his chest, before she wrapped and arm around his waist.

After they arrived at his police cruiser Shane drove to 'Nessa's house just outside of town. He pulled into the driveway, outside the two story yellow town house.

"Thanks Shane," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. But, instead, he turned and captured her lips with his. His hand cupped her chin, not wanting her to pull away. Her hand tangled in his dark hair. She pulled away before anything else could happen. "Good night," she hurried out of the car to her front door. But quickly came back to the car.

"Forget something?" Shane asked, once she had opened the passenger side door.

"My keys."

He held them out of reach over by him.

"Kiss me first."

She brought her lips to his for a moment before taking her keys and going to the door. He ginned from the car. His phone buzzed from his pocket. He reached down and answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Y'know, Officer Walsh you shouldn't take advantage of your police status by stalking women from outside their houses," 'Nessa said. He grinned.

"I'd rather be watching this particular young woman from inside her house."

"You're such a pervert. Go home," through the phone, Shane could tell 'Nessa was smiling. "Plus, I'd prefer to be wined and dined before I let a man see me in my house."

"Friday night. I'll take you out to dinner."

"Shane..." she was at a total loss of words. She'd had a crush on Shane ever since she moved to King County. "Okay sure."

"Seven o'clock, I'll pick you up. Since your pile will probably still-"

"Don't hate on my car. We've been through a lot together."

"Sorry, sorry."

"I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Yep. I'll be here 'round ten."

"Does somebody need his beauty sleep?" she joked.

"You wouldn't wanna see me without it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Confessions**

Friday night came. Rick had been getting better in the hospital, but was still in a coma. 'Nessa was getting ready in her room for her and Shane's first date. As he promised helped her get her car fixed. Vanessa put on her favorite black dress, it came just above her knees. It wasn't too tight but wasn't too loose either. She curled her long dark brown hair, before putting on the smallest amount of makeup, just to highlight her features.

She went to her closet for shoes. She had always loved shoes, that's why she owned almost a hundred pairs. Vanessa decided to wear a simple pair of black wedges. Next, she went to the kitchen and fed her German Shepard-King. He was named that because when her and Shane were playing mini golf one time, he found a young puppy in the castle whole. The door bell rung, 'Nessa's heels clicked as she walked down the hall to get the door. She was expecting Shane, even though it was only six fifty. But, instead Lori stood in the doorway with Carl.

"You look pretty, Aunt 'Nessa!" Carl hugged her waist tightly.

"Thank you Carl," she kissed her nephew's forehead.

"Going on a date?" Lori asked with a smile.

"Yes, actually."

"With who?" Lori asked curiously.

"Shane."

"Oo. I just wanted to pick up Carl's shirt he left here when he slept over."

"Okay, come in. I'll get it." Lori heard the clicking of heals as 'Nessa went to the spare bedroom. The door bell rung again. "Lori, can you get that?" she called.

"Yeah," Lori walked over to the door and saw Shane, clean-shaven, in a dress shirt and slacks. He even had a bouquet of red roses. "Wow. Look at you."

"You think she'll like it?"

"She liked you back in high school, with that awful hair. You'll be fine."

"Hey," 'Nessa said when she walked back into the room. She put Carl's shirt on Lori's shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Shane smiled at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," 'Nessa nudged him playfully. Lori noticed the slight blush on Shane's face. He never blushed. That was like one of the rules of being Shane. He never got embarrassed or nervous. "Are these for me?" she pointed to the flowers.

"Yes they are, here you go."

She took the flowers gratefully. "Let me go put these in some water."

"I think it's time we left," Lori said, pulling Carl out the door with her.

"Bye guys."

Vanessa put the flowers in water, and set them on her kitchen island.

"You ready to go?" Shane offered his arm to 'Nessa.

"Yes," she took his arm. "Such a gentleman."

They walked out to Shane's black jeep and he opened the door for her.

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Why don't we get a pizza and rent a movie, then relax at my place?"

"That's a great idea," he smirked.

"Not like that you perv!" she smacked his arm.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were."

They went to the local pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza, then rented a comedy movie and went back to 'Nessa's house. They got very cozy on the couch. Shane wrapped his arm around 'Nessa's shoulder and 'Nessa rested her head on Shane's chest.

"Y'know, I've always had a crush on you," Shane said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought you were so beautiful when you walked into my health class."

"You caught my eye that day too. Maybe it was that awful thing you had going on with your hair."

_It was the first day of school for Vanessa. She'd just moved to King County with her dad. The first day of high school. She knew absolutely no one and was scared. She left her long dark brown hair down, it cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her first class of the day was health. After some trouble with her locker she came into class-late. The teacher glared at her when she walked in. _

_"Are you Bernadette Winters?" the teacher asked._

_"Yes, but I go by my middle name-Vanessa."_

_"Have a seat there," she pointed next to a boy with a mullet. _

_He gave her a goofy smile. She smiled back. Shane looked at this new girl, she was nothin' like any of the other girls here. She was beautiful. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen. Vanessa took her seat._

_"Shane Walsh," the boy said._

_"Vanessa Winters."_

_"Whatcha got next?" she handed him her schedule. "Well, 'Nessa-"_

_"'Nessa?" she asked with a smile._

_"A nick name. You're a freshman?"_

_"Yeah. Wha 'bout you?"_

_"Senior," he replied. "Well, we do have the same lunch. Are you new?"_

_"Yeah, just moved here from Atlanta."_

_"Why don't you sit at my table for lunch?"_

_"Sure."_

That's what happened everyday for that whole year.

"You're the reason none of my relationships never lasted," Shane said suddenly. "They were always jealous of how I was with you, how I greeted you."

"We just hugged," 'Nessa laughed. "I was jealous of your girlfriends."

"You were?"

"Yes."

He kissed her, deeply on her lips. She didn't object, but kissed him back instead. Their hands tangled in each other's hair, Shane eased 'Nessa back onto the couch. His hand worked its way up her dress resting on her inner thigh. He licked her bottom lip she allowed him entrance without hesitation. She moaned as he explored her mouth. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt. He lifted her up and unzipped her dress.

"Bedroom," she managed to say against his lips. She wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, his around her ass. The back of her dress hung open as they made their journey. Once they arrived in Vanessa's room, Shane put her on the bed, less gently than he would've wanted. 'Nessa got tired of Shane's shirt and ripped the last few buttons off. He smirked at her, when he slid her dress off.

He loved her candy apple red bra and panties. His lips attacked her soft neck, he loved her scent-coconuts. Her moans only made taking things slow harder. 'Nessa's fingers felt their way around Shane's chest, stopping at his tattoo.

"Lil' Bird?" She asked.

"Like Bernadette, I was eighteen," he laughed and went back to kissing her neck.

_Bark! Bark!_ This sound woke Shane and 'Nessa from their slumber. They'd had a _busy_ night the night before.

"I'll let you out in a minute King."

"What time is it?" Shane asked sleepily.

"Quarter 'til seven. I gotta get up."

Shane groaned before letting her out of his arms. 'Nessa stalked into the kitchen and let King out the back door. Then, she went to her dresser in her bedroom, still wearing Shane's dress shirt. She pulled out a pair of sky blue scrubs. Arms wrapped around Vanessa's waist, kissing her neck.

"You realize I got my name changed to Vanessa Bernadette Winters before college."

"Yeah. But I didn't feel like gettin' the tattoo removed. Plus it was still part of your name."

She opened her underwear drawer.

"Oo," he picked up a black lacy thong. "Wear this. Then come over to my place later," he smirked against her neck.

"Okay," she said, picking up the matching bra.

"Okay?"

She smirked at him and headed to the shower. He followed her like a puppy.

"I'll see ya later, when I come and check up on Rick," Shane said, as he kissed 'Nessa's lips in her driveway.

"Okay. I look forward to it," she winked at him and got into her car, they drove their separate ways. Shane arrived at the poice station right on time. He didn't stop back at his house to change, so he has to use the extra uniform he keeps in his locker.

"Look who's takin' the walk of shame," Leon says with a smile. "Who's the lucky lady this time?"

Shane smirks. "Vanessa."

"Vanessa with the nice rack, Vanessa?"

"The one and only."

"Lucky bastard. She is damn fine."

Shane just laughs, and gets dressed. All of they guys at the station including Rick always loved when Vanessa would stop by. She was usually dropping off some lab work from the hospital. To this day neither she or Rick had ever told anybody what happened between them. They didn't mean for it to happen. Carl was four, Rick and Lori had argued all the time and Rick was ready for a divorce.

Rick knew there were only two people he could ever talk to about anything-Vanessa and Shane. Shane was at his grandmother's funeral in Florida and wouldn't be back for three days, so he had Vanessa come to the station and meet him in his office.

_"What's going on Rick?" she asked taking a seat. Today, since it was summer in Georgia, she'd worn daisy dukes, flip-flops, and a tank top with a plunging neckline. Even though Vanessa was Lori's sister, she never told her any of the secrets Rick told her, and had given him advice. _

_"I think I'm gonna divorce Lori."_

_"What's going on between you two now?"_

_"We argue all of the time, she just doesn't get me at all. We can't agree on how to raise Carl. And he hates her."_

_"How do you know he hates her?"_

_"He said it. A lot. And look at this," he got out a picture from his desk. It was a drawing of Carl, Rick and Vanessa. _

_"Oh my God..." Vanessa said. _

_"I know," he looked up at her and kissed her. One thing led to another that day in Rick's office, and they never spoke of it again. Both of them were too embarrassed, neither of them told Lori, and never planned to._

"'Nessa," Vanessa jumped at the sound of Shane's voice.

"Shane yo scared the hell outa me!"

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Babe? This is getting serious," she joked.

"I want it to."

"So am I your girlfriend now?"

"If you wanna be."

"Then that's what I am," she wraps her arms around Shane's neck and kissed him.

"So what were ya so deep in thought 'bout?"

"The past..."

"What about?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, Rick and I promised to take it to our graves, but I can't hold it in any longer."

"What is it?" Shane tucked a strand of Vanessa's hair that had fallen out of her pony tail behind her ear.

"Well, a few years ago...Rick and I...we...we slept together."

"He told me 'bout that once when we were drunk."

"Son of a bitch," she cursed. "We said we'd never tell anyone! Including you!"

"You just told me didn't you..."

"That doesn't count."

He kissed her cheek.

"It's not a big deal. I didn't even believe him 'til you just confirmed it."

"Damn it."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'll take it to my grave."

They kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** The Beginning**

"It'll be all right Shane," Vanessa said through her phone. "I've been chosen out of all the doctors at the hospital to go. I wanna help, that's why I became a doctor."

"But couldn't it be dangerous?" Shane asked.

"No, it's the CDC they'll keep me safe. Don't worry. If things get real bad. I'll let you know and I'll get out of here."

"Promise?"

"Yes babe."

Shane kissed her lips, he didn't want to be away from her. There was strange disease spreading, and the CDC was short handed, Vanessa got asked to go and help.

"I got you something that I want you to wear when you get back," he said pulling out a black box with a red bow.

"Oo. Can I open it now?" she asked walking over to Shane seductively.

"Nope. But you can take it with you. No opening it until you come back."

"But Shane..." she came over to him and ran her hand down the front of his chest, but he stopped her before she could get to the rim of his pants. "Fine. You don't get your present 'til I get back."

They'd been dating for two weeks now, so they decided to celebrate. With Shane it was rare that he made it past the two day mark and Vanessa hadn't dated anyone in a while. She was focusing on med school.

She drove herself to the CDC in Atlanta. And, she worked there for a few days, with the head of the CDC, Dr. Vivian Jenner. What Vanessa discovered was this wasn't going to end well. She had been calling Shane every evening from the room she had been staying in. Tonight's was very important.

"Shane..." she said. Tears welling up in here eyes.

"What is it, babe?" he asks, concerned for his girlfriend.

"You need to get Lori, Carl, and Rick and leave King County. Come to the city. They're gonna begin evacuating, bringing people to the cities. This disease is out of control. We haven't found a cure yet...be careful please."

"I will, you keep yourself safe too."

"All right."

"Something may happen to the phone lines so just try to get her quickly. Get your stuff packed tonight-tell Carl and Lori to do the same. Then go get Rick from the hospital. We'll be able to treat him here."

"Okay babe. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

They hung up. There was knocking coming from Vanessa's door. It was Dr. Edwin Jenner-Vivian's husband.

"What do you need?"

"Viv...she was bit by on of those things...help me. Please."

"Where is she?"

Dr. Jenner led Vanessa to the main room. Vivian was laying on a metal table. Half the staff had decided to leave wanted to be with their families.

"Edwin...I want you to film all of this. Use it for your research," she begged her husband.

"No...you're going to be okay," he said to her.

Vanessa and Dr. Jenner did everything they could, but it ended nineteen hours later, with Vanessa shooting her in the head, otherwise she coulda killed them both. The next day, they had to give the rest of the CDC the news, that things had turned for the worst. People couldn't accept it. They headed for the door. Some of them shooting themselves in the head before they made it to the door.

Soon, only Dr. Jenner and Vanessa were left. They spent their days trying to find a cure, but it was useless. They only time they got close, the lab deemed it contaminated and set fire to the problem. 'Nessa had given up on the fact that Shane would show up at the CDC. It'd be 63 days since the disease went world-wide. Her phone was useless now, there was no way to call him, no way to know if he was okay-or even alive.

She went to her room while Jenner stayed up to drink away his problems. She decided a shower might be nice so she dug in her bag to find clothes, then she saw the gift from Shane. She lost it. Tears fell down her cheeks, her throat tight, she couldn't breath. It's like the world had ended all over again. _Maybe the clock counting down to death wouldn't be so bad._ She thought to herself.

'Nessa wanted so bad to open the beautifully wrapped gift, but she didn't. Somewhere deep inside, she thought by not opening she'd see Shane again, and everything would be okay. Once 'Nessa had pulled herself together, she got up and took her shower, letting the hot water burn away all of her sadness. When she got out, she combed her hair and put it in a messy bun, and dressed in a simple black T-shirt with yoga pants.

To her surprise when she walked into the dining area, there were people. Ones she hadn't seen before, then there were four familar faces among these strangers. She had to be dreaming. There was no way the four people she cared about most were here, alive. From the looks of it, they were stunned too. Nobody made a single move. Vanessa was the first to speak of the five.

"How'd y'all get here?" her voice sounded unfamiliar to even herself. She wanted to cry again. But this time out of joy.

"Vanessa, is that really you?"

"As long as it's you..." Shane rose from his chair and ran to her crashing his lips to her's. Next Carl got up, then Rick, and finally Lori. They had a big group hug. All of them so happy to be together again. But, something was itching at Shane and Lori. They gave each other a look, even though they weren't on speaking terms. Shane's look said he was going to tell 'Nessa everything. Lori's told him if he did she'd kill him. "Can I talk to y'all a minute?" 'Nessa asked the three other adults. They nodded.

"Dale, can you watch Carl for a sec?" Lori asked. The white haired guy nodded, and Carl went to his side. The four walked down a hallway, the same one that contained 'Nessa's room.

"I'm so happy y'all are here and okay."

"Vanessa, I have something I gotta tell you," Shane said.

"Shoot," 'Nessa said, having no idea what he needed to say.

"Well, Rick you ought to listen to this too. Lori and I, well, we thought you two were dead. They bombed the city, where you were Ness, and Rick you already know your story. But Lori and I were both grievin' we couldn't stand bein' without you two and went to each other for comfort..." Neither Rick nor 'Nessa got what he was trying to say. neither of them understood subtleties usually.

"WE HAD SEX!" Lori exclaimed. Tears fell down her cheek. Vanessa and Rick shared a look. They didn't breathe a word, not of anger or sadness for a moment. They'd always been logical and calm where as Lori and Shane were impulsive and hot-headed.

"Okay," Vanessa breathed calmly. "I'll accept that and pretend it never happened," Shane and Lori relaxed. "_If_ you can accept that a few years ago-"

Rick stopped her mid sentance. "You sure this is the right time for this?" he asked her with a pointed look.

"Yes. I am. Rick and I well y'know."

Lori wanted to be mad, but that would make her a hypocrite. Instead they all just stared at each other.

"Here's an idea, let's all go back to gettin' shit faced drunk?" Shane suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Rick agreed.

"Not me," 'Nessa said with her hands up in surrender. "I don't feel like passing out."

"What do you mean passing out?" Shane asked.

"New Years. I fell asleep before we saw the ball drop..."

"Darlin' I'm afraid not. You tried to go streaking down the street."

"Bull," Vanessa said. She and Shane stayed in the hallway, after Rick and Lori rejoined the others. "I'd never do that."

"Ask Rick or Lori."

"Okay, I will."

"I've missed you," Shane said as he kissed Vanessa.

"I missed you too," he kissed her again, and used the wall for support. A familiar barking made them stop. "KING!" Vanessa exclaimed as she hugged the beast.

Rick and Lori took their seats at the table.

"Who was the hot girl?" Glenn asked. Rick laughed.

"My sister-in-law. She and Shane seemed to have got pretty close, so I'd watch it," Rick replied.

"Not a bad eye Chinaman," Daryl commented as he drank more whiskey.

"I'm Korean," Glenn mumbled.

"Hey Lori," Shane said, as he walked back into the room-alone. "'Nessa wants to talk to you."

"Where?"

"Y'know the hallway we were in? The first door on the right."

Lori nodded and left once again. She was mad at Rick and her sister. Back then, they both knew she was alive and there was Carl to worry about. How dare they? When she got to the door she didn't bother knocking she walked in. Vanessa smiled at her.

"Lor, I know you might hate me right now. I'm sorry. Rick and I both felt awful. That was when he was ready to divoce you. Y'all were fightin' all the time. I had just broke up with John..."

"Is that why you called me here?" Lori asked bitterly.

"No. A peace offering. Remember when we were younger and we'd do each other's makeup? And have tea parties?"

Lori tried her best not to smile, but she couldn't help it. One time, when Lori was six and Vanessa was four they were having a tea party, there was just water in their cups. When their mom came in to check on her, she asked, "Where on earth did you get that water when to can't get to the sink?" Vanessa grinned. "Potty!" Lori spit her water out the moment she heard that, Vanessa just kept smiling.

"All right."

Vanessa got out her makeup bag from her suit case, and they began making themselves look pretty.

_With the rest of the group_

"I don't think we properly thanked our host," Rick said. Everyone raised their glasses to Dr. Jenner. About that time, Lori and Vanessa came walking back to the rest of the group. Everyone stared-except Andrea who scoffed, annoyed that they thought doing their makeup was important rather than surviving.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm proud of myself for taking this story slower. If y'all want me to pick up the pace, let me know.**

**Chapter 4:**** Making Friends**

"Wow! You guys look so pretty," Sophia said wistfully. "Can you make me look like that too!?"

"Sure," Vanessa said. "If it's okay with your mother."

"Mommy can I?"

"Yes. Just mind your manners," a woman Vanessa had never met before said.

"Hi y'all I'm Vanessa or 'Nessa. Whatever you prefer. And I'm Lori's little sister."

Everybody did a quick introduction before Vanessa went to put makeup on Sophia. They came back a short while later, Sophia grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you Miss Vanessa."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Vanessa sat next to Shane at the table. She wasn't really hungry since she'd eaten before she took a shower. Her hair was now down, rather than being in a messy bun. Shane smiled at her, and handed her a bottle of white wine.

"Your favorite, right?" he asked.

"Yep," she took a big gulp from the bottle. Shane worried what would happen if she got drunk tonight. She was a wild drunk she'd do things she'd never dream of doing normally. It didn't take long for the wine to affect Vanessa. Thankfully Carl and Sophia had already been sent to bed by their mothers. She stumbled around the dining room.

"Hey! You!" Vanessa pointed at a woman across the table from her. She had long black hair and gray eyes with freckles around her nose. "What's your name?"

"Farah," she said.

"I didn't see you earlier!" Vanessa shouted. "Why ain't you drinking?"

Farah shrugged.

"'Nessa, why don't we get you to bed?" Shane asked, wanting to be alone with his girlfriend. "You can open your present."

Vanessa got up like a kid on Christmas and ran to her room. Shane was right behind her. She pulled the present out of her bag, and sat down her bed. Shane sat with her, with his arm around her waist. She slowly pulled the ribbon off. Shane smiled. He'd been waiting for this moment.

"Shane Walsh!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Did you get a present for me that was really for you?" she held up the red and black lingerie.

"Guilty."

"Go take a shower and I'll put this on," Vanessa said in a commanding tone.

"I like the sound of that," he grinned and walked into the bathroom that was joined with 'Nessa's room. She got on the confusing outfit as fast as she could. She was just in time, Shane walked out of the bathroom in only his towel.

"Sit," Vanessa commanded. He obliged, and took a spot at the foot of her bed. She straddled his lap, as she did, she could feel the hardness of his erection through the thin towel. A wide grin spread across her face. Her lips pressed to his roughly. She wanted to do something rough, something not like what they'd done back home. She tought it was amazing, but she wanted it to be better, if that was possible. She worked her way from his lips to his cheek to his neck. She roughly kissed his neck. Shane grew tired of not being in control. He leaned back on the bed, then rolled over so that she was under him.

"My turn, Darlin'," he smirked. She pouted. "You'll get your turn again soon." He kissed her lips again, and took his turn at her neck. He worked to get off her 'outfit'. "How the hell do you get this thing off?"

"Zipper's in the back," she moaned as he sucked on her delicate neck. He lifted her up and undid the lingerie and pulled it off completely. He moved his lips down from her neck and sucked roughly on her newly exposed breasts, biting and sucking on them. His towel fell off of his lower half. "My turn," she tugged at his black hair, which pulled him back from her breasts. He passively laid on the bed.

Her lips slowly made their way to his manhood. She kissed the tip of it before she took it into her mouth. Licked and sucked on it. Shane moaned loudly.

"Mm, 'Nessa," he moaned, but made her stop before he could come. All of this was driving him crazy. He wanted to be inside of her again. It had been two long months, he couldn't stand it any longer. He laid her back down on the bed. When his manhood slid inside her she moaned. "You're so wet."

"For you," she managed to say between moans.

They made love again and again. Vanessa laid down next to Shane. Her head rested on his still naked chest. He stoked her dark hair. They were both exhausted.

"You still awake?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Vanessa replied, obviously sleepy.

"I just want you to know something."

"And what's that?"

"I love you," his voice was only at a whisper when he said it. Vanessa's heart hammered in her chest. No man-other than her dad, who didn't really count, had ever said that to her.

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes."

Shane feared she wouldn't say it back. He'd never said that to any of his other girlfriends.

"I love you too."

With that, they both fell asleep. Vanessa woke a few hours later. She couldn't sleep. Nightmares of what Shane and the rest of the people must've been through out there kept haunting her. She was just glad that he was here with her now. Vanessa knew there were only one way she'd be able to go back to sleep, nightmare free, and that was to drink a glass of milk. All they had here was powdered, but it'd have to do.

All of the alcohol had worn off hours ago. Surprisingly, she didn't have a hang over. In fact, she felt great. When she stood, there wasn't any dizziness or a headache. She smiled and looked for some clothes to put on. Shane had only worn a towel, so instead she put on a thin bath robe from the bathroom. When she got to the kitchen, she wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey 'Nessa."

"Hi, Rick."

"What are you doing up?"

"Nightmares."

Nightmares weren't a rare occurence for Vanessa. She'd always had them ever since she was a kid. Rick knew about them because Lori had told him when Carl started having them.

"What about?"

"Those _things_."

"Ah," it was obvious Vanessa didn't want to talk about it. "Are you really okay with this Shane/Lori thing?"

"Yes and no," she said honestly. "They thought we were dead, Rick. C'mon Shane's your best friend, you two are similar. I'm Lori's sister we look alike, some what. I'd be mad if it was anybody but Lori. If he'd gone and done it with that Andrea chick, hell yeah I'd be pissed."

"I guess you're right."

"Plus, for you to not be pissed at Lori for that, she can't be pissed at you for..."

After Vanessa drank her milk, she went back to bed. She noticed three angry-looking scratched on the side of Shane's neck. _Whoops_, she thought with a laugh.

The next morning, after showering, Shane and Vanessa walked into the dining room. T-Dog greeted them with eggs.

"Shane," T-Dog said. "What the hell happened to your neck?"

Shane noticed the scratches for the first time. "I have no idea," he lied. "Must've done it in my sleep," he gave Vanessa, who was trying to keep from smiling, a pointed look.

"I've never seen you do that before," Rick said, clueless to the situation.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like me at all," he elbowed Vanessa gently. Rick still wasn't understanding the joke. Lori whispered in his ear then he had an 'Oh' type look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**** Starting a New**

After breakfast, Shane and Vanessa went back to Vanessa's room and take a shower. But, during their shower, the emergency lights in the bathroom came on.

"Oh shit," Vanessa cursed. She scrambled to get dressed.

"Darlin', what's the matter?" Shane asked confused.

"Get our bags and King. We gotta go. Tell the rest of the group."

"What's going on-"

"Please Shane we're low on time as it is."

Shane didn't question Vanessa anymore. Vanessa ran down the hallway and called to everyone to get their stuff and meet her in the big room. She then ran to the big room where Jenner was, drunk.

"What the hell happened? I thought we had two days left!" she shouted.

"More people means more power," he shrugged.

The rest of the group came into the room.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"We gotta leave. Today," Vanessa told them. Before anyone could move toward the doors, Jenner locked them all in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's better this way, easier," Jenner said.

"How? I don't wanna be blown up! Let us out, dammit."

"You don't wanna be out there, you said it yourself."

"That was a thought for a brief moment. Now, my nephew is here, he's twelve! My sister, my brother-in-law, and the man I love. Now that I know they're safe...I wanna be out there with them."

"Well last night, your brother-in-law told me there was no hope. He said there was not point in even trying."

"He was drunk! He's never been good with alcohol. I doubt he even remembers talking to you. And remember what Vivian said? She said that we'd _choose_ rather or not to leave. Edwin, please."

"Okay, fine. Go. I can't open the door up there though."

"Thank you," Vanessa said. Jenner pressed the button and let them out.

"Dr. Winters, one more thing."

Jenner whispered something in Vanessa's ear before she headed to the door. She nodded to him and took Shane's hand. They all ran upstairs and were blocked by the bullet proof glass, King followed on Vanessa's heels. Shane tried to shoot it with his shot gun, but nothing happened. A few of the men tried using chairs.

"I have something that might help," Carol said as she stood with her bag.

"I don't think a nail file is gonna help," Shane chucked nervously.

"The first night in camp, when I washed your uniform and I found this," Carol held out a granade to Rick. He took it from her.

"Everybody get down," he commanded.

Shane covered Vanessa's body with his. _Boom!_ The glass shattered, and they all ran outside, Shane and Vanessa went to Shane's jeep. Carl took King with him to the RV. Andrea and Dale came running out of the CDC, they hid behind sand bags. Flames took over the CDC, and blew it up. There was nothing left of the CDC. Vanessa began to shed tears. Shane took her hand and kissed it.

"He wasn't really a bad guy..." she said.

"I'm sure he wasn't," Shane said, as they began driving.

The group drove down the road in their separate cars. The RV, Carol's Cherokee, Daryl's truck, and Shane's jeep. Shane and Vanessa held hands, but didn't say a word to each other. Suddenly, the jeep began to slow, and the engine cut out. The walkers they were driving past gathered around them. Vanessa grabbed her bag, Shane took his and they began to run. There was horn honking, but they only heard their feet as they hit the ground, and the moaning of walkers. Shane knew better than to shoot his shot gun, that would only have brought more walkers.

"C'mon Darlin'," Shane pulled Vanessa, to the RV. The door opened they dove in. They panted heavily.

"Aunt Vanessa, Uncle Shane, are you okay?" Carl asked.

"F...fine..." Vanessa breathed, as king licked her face.

"Yeah, little man, we're just fine," Shane smiled slightly, sweat dripped from his face. "How'd y'all know to stop?"

"Daryl. He wouldn't stop honkin' and beepin'," Rick replied.

They drove to a nursing home. It was Rick's idea, since he'd helped the people there, the people should help the desperate group now.

"Where are the people on watch?" T-Dog asked. Rick shrugged. They arrived at a court-yard, and walkers looked up at them.

"Ta hell with the noise," Rick said, and began shooting walkers. The rest of the group, the ones with guns, shot down all the walkers. Vanessa walked over to Lori who held her hands over Carl's ears. She nudged her sister. Lori gave her a nervous smile. Right now, being twenty-six, and pregnant by a man who was not her husband, during the zombie apocalypse, she needed her big sister. Lori had been in this situtation-except Lori was eighteen when she became pregnant with Carl.

Once the court-yard was clear, the group walked into the nursing home, the smell overwhelmed them as they did. Vanessa actually threw up on the floor. She never had a weak stomach, she blamed the pregnancy. Lori patted her back, and held back her hair.

"Shane, Daryl, and myself are gonna go make sure the place is clear," Rick said. "The rest of you, why don't you barricade the doors."

The group got to work, but Lori slipped over to talk to a still ill Vanessa.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you get sick like that."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"'Course. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant..." Vanessa said nervously. Lori gasped. "I haven't gotten to tell Shane yet."

"How far?"

"A little over two months."

"Oh my God!" Lori said. She didn't know what to think about her baby sister being pregnant by Shane. Shane was a good guy, but Lori feared, he wouldn't want to take care of a child. There was no telling how he would react. There was also the fact that it was the end of the world. The cry of a baby could cause a so many problems for the group.

"I know. What if he wants to break up with me? Or what if he were to die? What then?" Vanessa asked. "Then I'd be on my own to raise a baby."

"You'll never be on your own," Lori promised, as she hugged her sister. Vanessa sobbed into Lori's shirt.

"What's the matter 'Nessa?" Shane asked, softly. He, Rick, and Daryl had just finished making sure the place was clear. Vanessa looked up at Lori-since Lori was a few inches taller than her baby sister. Lori nodded and walked over to Rick.

"Shane..." Vanessa sniffed. "There's somethin' I gotta tell you..."

"What is it, babe?" Shane and Vanessa walked into another room, away from the group.

"Shane," she took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying more. "I'm pregnant."

Shane was frozen. He couldn't move he couldn't speak. It was as if he'd been locked in a freezer for hours. Yes, he wanted to be a dad. Yes, he loved Vanessa. But, couldn't this have come at a better time? Although, he knew this was just as much his fault as her's. They'd both been reckless. They didn't use condoms when they made love, and Vanessa wasn't on the pill. 'Nessa blinked a few times, to get rid of the tears. She didn't want to cry, not again.

"Y'know what?" Shane came out of whatever shocked state he was in, and cupped Vanessa's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Everything's gonna be all right, Darlin'. We'll find a safe place for you to have the baby, and we'll wait 'til it's old enough to move. We'll be okay," he pecked her lips with his, and she smiled. That's exactly what she needed right now. She needed Shane to take away all of the stress, she needed him to make her feel like they'd be fine, even if in reality, they probably wouldn't. "How far along?"

"Almost two months..."

"That would mean..."

"Yes. It must've happened that first night."

He kissed her again, and they rejoined the group, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am going to make a promise to all my readers, because every time I write a story it always becomes a love triangle. No more. That will NOT happen this time, and Shane will not become evil. He will do some of the same things as in the show. But, I'd like to think that he's secretly like he is in this next chapter. So, enjoy it. Sorry about all the sappiness.**

**Chapter 6:**** Bad Luck**

The group drove down the road. Their destination: Fort Benning. A 125 mile journey. Vanessa sat with Shane at a table in the RV. Andrea sat across from them, every few seconds she would give Vanessa a dirty look. Vanessa decided to be the bigger person and ignore her. She didn't understand why the blonde haired woman hated her. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to her. Andrea sighed loudly and left, realizing her cold stares weren't working. Shane placed his hand on Vanessa's belly. He was beyond happy. He'd wanted to be a dad for so long, have a son or daughter of his own. Shane had been jealous when Rick and Lori had Carl. Now, he had the perfect woman, carrying his child. _His baby_.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Vanessa asked as she put her hand over his.

"Just how much I love you, and how excited I am." "What if I did something to hurt it...from the other night at the CDC. Would alcohol cause problems?" They both made sure their voices were low enough so that they wouldn't be heard by anybody else in the RV.

"That's a question for you sister," Shane said, being clueless to how babies worked. "So that is what Jenner told you then?"

"Yes," it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth either. She had not planned to tell anyone the whole truth. It would only cause a panic among the group.

"Darlin', have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?" Shane caressed her cheek.

"You are very affectionate today," Vanessa noticed with a giggle.

"It's just...these past two months...without you were hell. Vanessa, I love you so much, it hurts not to be near you. I rather die than be without you again."

"Wow, Shane Walsh, I never thought, not in a million years, that you'd be such a sap," she grinned playfully.

"Love will do that to a man," he lifted her chin with his index finger and his thumb, pressing his lips to her's. The RV came to a hault, Shane and Vanessa separated, to see what was going on.

"Damn radiator hose," Dale cursed. "I knew we needed a new one."

The group gathered outside. They were on the highway in the middle of a road block. Everyone joined in a semi-circle.

"Dale, get to work on the RV, we gotta be ready to move as soon as we get these cars clear. Everyone else, look for anything of use, and we'll move these cars in a little while," Rick said to them. They all nodded, and got to work. Shane stopped Vanessa for a moment.

"Be careful," Shane warned as he kissed her.

"I will."

"Take this," he handed her a hand gun.

"I don't know how to shoot this."

"Line it up and shoot. I'll train you when we get a chance."

Vanessa met up with Carol and Lori. They all headed towards the cars together.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lori said. "This place is a graveyard."

"Lor, life is for the living. Yes, it's unfortunate that these people are dead, but we've gotta live however we can," Vanessa told her sister.

"Okay, you're right," Lori sighed. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Shane's acting really strange though..."

"Strange how?"

"He's been really sappy and lovey dovey," they approached a car with a box of clothes and began organizing them.

"It doesn't surprise me...'Nessa, you didn't see what he was like without you."

"He seemed...unstable," Carol added.

"Yes, exactly. And, when Rick came back, I thought he'd lost his mind. He was so jealous because I got Rick back but he had no one..."

"Wow," was all Vanessa could say. That scared her, and made her heart ache with longing and sadness. "I buried myself in my work so I couldn't think about anything."

"Aunt 'Nessa, will you play with me and Sophia?" Carl asked. Vanessa looked at Lori and Carol. She wanted to, but didn't want to leave them with her work.

"We got this," Carol smiled. "Sophia, mind your manners."

"I will, Mommy."

"You too Carl," Lori warned.

Vanessa and the kids walked down the highway together.

"So what do you-" Vanessa was cut off by Rick's voice.

"Get down, under the cars!" he whispered. "Walkers!"

Vanessa pulled Sophia and Carl under semi. She held her nephew close to her, with her hand over his mouth, she used her other hand to cover Sophia's from a distance. Walkers drew near to them, their feet moved at the turtle speed, all in the same direction. Their feet scuffed across the concrete as they walked. Sophia pulled away from Vanessa's grip and ran, over the guard rail and into the woods, two stray walkers trailed behind her. Before Vanessa could run after her, Rick was already half way to the woods. She got out from under the semi with Carl, and was attacked by Shane's arms, and lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But...Sophia...she ran...I just couldn't hold on to her," Vanessa hung her head in shame. Shane tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could."

Lori hugged Carol, as she began to sob.

"Carol...I'm so sorry. I wish I could've done more," Vanessa said. If looks could kill, Vanessa would be dead. Carol wasn't in a forgiving mood. Shane took Vanessa to the RV, he didn't want her to get stressed. He sat her down at the table.

"I found something for you," Shane grinned.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked half heartedly.

"This," he set a small black box on the table. "I know we haven't been together long...but I love you, and you're carrying my baby. So, Vanessa Winters, will you become Vanessa Walsh?"

Vanessa didn't know what to say. She was stunned. Here it was, the end of the world, and she was getting proposed to by Shane Walsh. A man everybody said would never get married. A man she'd had a crush on since she was fourteen. But there was one question bugging her.

"Is this all because I'm pregnant?"

"What do you mean?"

"This," she pointed to the ring, which was the most beautiful princess cut diamond she'd ever seen. "And you being uncharacteristically affectionate..."

"Let me be honest with you, this ring, I didn't find it here. It was my mother's. She told me to give it to some special girl one day," he gave the famous Shane grin. "For some reason, when I was gettin' stuff together, I thought of this ring and grabbed it. Honestly, I probably would've waited if you weren't pregnant."

Vanessa wiped the tears that began to fall from her cheeks. "Damn hormones," she cursed. He looked at her expectantly. "Yes Shane. I'll marry you," she finally said. It meant so much more that it was Shane's mom's ring. Vanessa had been very close with her, they first met at Rick and Lori's wedding. Since Vanessa had a bad relationship with her own mom, Zara was like a mom to her. She had talked about how she and Rick were like her other kids.

_Vanessa was twenty-two and still in med school, she was getting ready to leave for class, when her phone began to ring. She picked it up._

_ "Hello," she said. _

_ "'Nessa..." Shane's voice was barely audible. He was crying, that much was obvious. Something was seriously wrong with him, for him to be crying._

_ "What's the matter?" she replied, fearing something happened to her sister, Carl, or Rick. They were currently on vacation in Hawaii. _

_ "It's my mom..."_

_ Shane's mom had been fighting cancer for a few years. _

_ "Which hospital?" _

_ "Atlanta."_

_ "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call my teacher on the way."_

_ "O-okay."_

_ When Vanessa got to the hospital, she ran up to the receptionist's desk._

_ "Zara Walsh? Where?"_

_ The blonde haired woman took her time typing on the computer. She popped her gum as she spoke._

_ "I'm gonna need you to sign in," Shane came to her side, "but you can only go in if you're family."_

_ "This is my wife," Shane said frantically. "I'm the son."_

_ "Okay, sign in."_

_ Vanessa wrote her name with shaky hands, as soon as she finished, Shane pulled her away. If this wasn't a bad situation, Vanessa would've made a joke about suddenly being married to Shane._

_ "Have you called Rick?" Vanessa asked, knowing he'd be equally devastated._

_ "No...you were the first person I called," he said. "I went to see her this morning like I did on every off day, and she wouldn't wake, but she had a pulse...I called 911..." he began sobbing again._

_ "It's okay," she hugged him. But they both knew she was wrong. Zara died that same day in the hospital._

"If the baby's a girl," Vanessa said, changing the subject. "I want to name her Zara."

"I'd like that," Shane kissed her forehead.

"Vanessa," Lori said from the door.

"Yeah, Lor?" she and Shane stood up.

"Carol's just upset, don't pay no mind to what she said."

Vanessa nodded, and they rejoined the group. They all stood by and waited for Rick to return from the woods with Sophia. Shane kept his arms wrapped around Vanessa.

There was rustling in the bushes, beyond the guard rail. Daryl aimed his cross-bow. Rick slowly emerged from the woods, his face red and sweaty.

"Where's Sophia?" he asked. Silence. "She's not back?" Carol began sobbing again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**** New Home**

"T-Dog, let me look at that arm," Vanessa said. T-Dog cut his arm on a piece of metal from a car, during the herd attack. The rest of the group went to search for Sophia. Shane insisted she say, reluctantly she did. "We've got to get you some medication or this is only going to get worse."

"I know you didn't just stay behind to look at my cut, what's the real reason?" T-Dog asked.

"I'm curious about this too," Dale admitted.

"Shane didn't think it was safe."

"Sure," the two men laughed.

"Dale shouldn't you be working on that hose?"

"Truthfully, it's fixed. I just wanna hold off on the 'needs of the few vs. the needs of the many' speeches as long as possible."

"That is one tricky hose," T-Dog grinned.

"Very," Dale agreed. Vanessa smiled at them. Outside of those previously among her family, this is the first time she's felt like part of the group. "Vanessa, you never answered the question," Dale pressed.

Vanessa sighed. "I'm pregnant..."

"I get it now. That's why we're here. They think we're the weakest," T-Dog said. "We should just take the RV and go. Just go down the highway and leave."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dale asked.

Vanessa felt his forehead, it was so warm, it almost literally burned her hand. "His fever got worse. Dale see if you can find something for him."

"I'm on it," Dale said.

They didn't find anything for T-Dog. Not long after, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, and Andrea returned from the woods.

"Where's everybody else? Where's my sister, Shane, Carl, Rick?" Vanessa asked.

"Some chick came runnin' up on some horse. Tol' Lori Carl'd been shot," Daryl said.

"Oh no! No! Is he...alive?"

"She said he was."

"I've got to go to them," Vanessa grabbed her and Shane's bags, she didn't have a plan but, her nephew was in danger.

"And what do you think you're gonna do, running out there blind?" Dale asked.

After, a bit of discussing, it was decided that Glenn, Vanessa, and T-Dog would go and find the rest of the group in Carol's Cherokee. Daryl, Carol, Dale, and Andrea all stayed with RV on the highway. Glenn drove, Vanessa sat in the passenger seat, looking nervously at the passing landscape, T-Dog sat in the back seat holding his arm. It was dark when they finally arrived at a farm, the mailbox said 'Greene' on it. Vanessa kept her bags in the car, when they all got out.

"Do we ring the door bell or..." Glenn trailed off.

"Man, none of that stuff matters now," T-Dog replied. They walked up onto the porch.

"Did you close the gate on the way in?" a voice asked. They turned to see a brown-haired woman, a couple of years younger than Vanessa.

"Uh, nice to see you again," Glenn said with a flushed face. "We met earlier...briefly."

"I don't mean to be rude, but where's my nephew, Carl?" Vanessa asked.

"In the house, first room on the left. I'm Maggie by the way."

"Vanessa. And, thank you," she rushed into the room. She was met with the eyes brown eyes of Lori, and the blue of Rick's. Lori ran to her feet and hugged her sister tightly. Lori sobbed. "Will he be all right?" Vanessa turned towards Rick, still hugging her sister.

His eyes swam with tears. "Shane and their man...Otis went to get supplies to operate. They should've been back. Hershel says he may have to operate without a respirator."

Vanessa began to cry as well. She could lose her only nephew, and her unborn child could lose his or her father. The three sat by Carl's side. Until the sound of tires on gravel invaded their ears. They all ran outside. The door to an old blue pick up truck opened. All that was seen at first were brown combat boots. The door shut, and the man closed the door to the truck, and began to move forward. It was too dark to see the face, but whoever it was, had a bad limp.

Bloodied tan colored pants were tucked into the combat boots, and the top of those tan pants was covered by a bloody black T-shirt. As soon as Vanessa saw his face, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to his arms. Shane's mood instantly became better, he held the one he loved tightly, but without hurting her in her fragile state. She cried freely into his shoulder.

"I was scared that I had lost you," she sobbed.

"Don't worry about that Darlin'. I'm here," he buried his face in her hair. "I'm here."

Shane gave Carl's supplies to Hershel. "Otis?" he asked. Shane shook his head. "Not a word to Patricia, I need her. Maggie, show him to the shower."

"Do you want my help? I'm a doctor."

"No, Patricia and I will work together just fine."

While Shane showered, Vanessa brought their bags into the room Maggie said they could sleep in for the night. She got out an outfit for him and brought it to the bathroom. Steam escaped the room when she opened the door.

"Shane," Vanessa called to him. "I'm gonna put some clothes for you on the sink."

"Okay," Shane replied. He needed to be alone, he was punishing himself, feeling he didn't deserve to be with Vanessa right now.

"Our room is the the one to th right of here."

"Okay."

Vanessa left the bathroom, and went back to the bedroom. She considered going down to see Carl, but decided to give Rick and Lori some time alone. She dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants, and put her long hair in a braid.

The door opened and Shane walked in. He was different though. His black sweat pants, and his gray shirt looked the same but his hair, was gone. Other than looks, he was stressed, when he walked through the door, he didn't so much as give Vanessa a second look. He just took a seat on the bed and held his face in his hands.

Noticing the stress radiating from Shane's body, Vanessa crawled across the empty side of the bed and sat behind him. She massaged his knotted shoulders. He didn't so much as flinch, he just sat there, seemingly numb to her touch.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked. He gave a quick shake of his head. "Lie down and I'll give you a massage." he did as commanded. She took off his shirt and let her hands get to work on his back.

"I'm fine," Shane tried to reassure her. "It's just scary to see someone get taken by those _things_. I was afraid I'd never see you again, or see our baby grow up."

"You're safe now. That's all that matters," she planted a kiss on his shoulder. "I love you," he moved into a sitting position, and pulled Vanessa so she was straddling his lap.

"And I love you," his told her with a smile. But his brown eyes told everything. _I'm not fine. But I'm not ready to share._ So instead of arguing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gripped her waist, pulling her closer. "I don't deserve you," he told her.

"That's where you're wrong," she kissed him again. "There's nobody else I'd rather be with. I would only want to carry one man's child, and that's your's."

"Really? You could have any guy you want..."

"Don't give me any ideas," she grinned. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Shane laid back, pulling Vanessa with him. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his toned chest, before she pulled his shirt off over his head. She moved her lips to his neck, she nipped and kissed at his sensitive skin. He let out a moan.

There was a knock on the door. They both jumped out of their skin.

"Ju-just a minute," Vanessa jumped up. Shane groaned and too got up from the bed. He limped over to the door. It was the first time Vanessa noticed his ankle. "Shane, what happened?"

"Jumped out of a window, to get away."

"What!?"

"Am I interrupting?" a young blonde girl asked. She couldn't be more than seventeen. If it had been Lori or Rick, Vanessa and Shane would've let them have it.

"Nope," Vanessa lied, trying to smile.

"My dad just wanted me to let you know, Carl's operation went well, and he should make a full recovery. And, my dad wants to see you," she pointed to Shane. "He wants to take a look at your ankle."

"Okay," Shane said. "I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded and left the room. Shane kissed Vanessa.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, that's okay. You need your sleep, for the baby," he kissed her for head. "Night."

"Night. Love you."

"Love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**** Jealousy**

Vanessa's fingers reached out, searching for Shane's warmth. He wasn't there, but the bed was still warm. She opened her eyes to see a shirtless, bald-headed man. At first, she jumped. Then she realized it was just Shane. She looked out to see the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon.

"Shane?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he quickly tuned his head. He loved the way she looked when she first woke up. Her dark hair was everywhere, standing up here and there, and her beautiful blue eyes shone in the soft morning light.

"Come back to bed...I'm cold..."

He wordlessly shuffled across the room, and crawled back into bed. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"Better?" he asked. She snuggled closer to his chest.

"Much," she smiled. Though he was holding her, like he always had, there was still something off. He still wasn't himself, he lacked something she could only describe as his Shaneness. Vanessa finally gained the nerve to ask. "What's wrong with you? You're not yourself today."

"Nothin' you need to worry your pretty little head about."

"Shane," she put her hand on his chest. Heat surged through her body. She knew Shane was having the same reaction. His lips attacked her's without warning, she eagerly welcomed it by running her tongue across his lower lip. He grinned into the kiss and allowed her entrance.

They held a service for Otis. Right as the funeral concluded, the old RV came rolling up he driveway. Vanessa went into the house to see her nephew. She hadn't gotten a chance to check on him yet. When she walked into the room, he began to cough.

"Carl, you okay?" she asked kneeling down next to the bed.

"Aunt 'Nessa? When did you get here?" he asked.

"Last night. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts...a lot."

"I know sweety. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Hey, how are y'all doin' in here?" Lori asked, peaking her head around the doorway. Carl gave her a weak smile.

"We're good," Vanessa smiled.

A high-pitched laugh was heard from outside. The three shared a look. Vanessa was the first to get up, being the most curious. She went to the door. When she walked onto the porch she saw a horrific sight. Tall, blonde, fake boobs trying to make an escape from her thin, short tank top. Her jean shorts were so short you could practically see her ass cheeks. There was only one name for his horrific creature. Tiffany. Here, hanging on _Vanessa's man_.

"Shane!" she said in her annoying voice, a few octaves to high.

"Can I help you?" Vanessa asked, putting on her fake smile. Tiffany was Shane's ex-girlfriend, the one right before Vanessa.

"Yes actually, is there somewhere me and Shane can go have a little fun."

"You ain't going anywhere with _my_ fiancée, you idiotic skank," her tone quickly changed. Vanessa didn't have a lot a patience for people like her.

"Ru-de! Wait," she looked off into the air. "Who's your fiancée?"

"Me!" Shane exclaimed, as he pulled away from her and took a stand next to Vanessa.

"Aw, but Shaney! We're still together!"

"No we ain't."

"I don't remember getting broke up with."

"YOU NEVER BROKE UP WITH HER?" Vanessa shouted.

"He didn't tell you?" Tiffany broke out into laughter, insane laughter.

"How could you? We dated for two weeks before I even went to the CDC!"

"She was gone on vacation! This is the first time I've seen her since."

"But Shane," Tiffany grinned. "You're forgetting that one night. The weekend before everything happened. We fucked in the hot tub at my place."

"You fucking asshole!" tears escaped Vanessa's eyes. "Don't you ever speak to me again!"

Her whole world had been tuned upside down. She thought Shane would be the one that would love her as much as she loved him. But, he cheated on her. That is one thing she could never deal with, cheating. She ran toward the house, she had to get away from him.

"Vanessa!" he called after her. "Vanessa, please! She's lying! I could never do that to you."

"Save it Shane." He caught her arm, not roughly, but enough to make her stop. He cupped her jaw, but she pulled away. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Vanessa, listen to me. We should give each other that, at least. Shouldn't we?"

"I'm listening."

"Tiffany has always been a liar. Why would I want her if I have you? You are perfect."

Vanessa looked into his dark brown eyes. He wiped away her tears and she jumped into his arms. He held her close she sobbed, saying how sorry she was.

"I should have never believed her...she's so awful...I don't know what's wrong with me!" the tears wouldn't stop falling. Shane kissed her forehead.

"Just know I could never, ever do that to you."

"I love you, Shane."

"And I love you, Darlin'."

"Just please stay away from _her_."

"You don't need to worry 'bout that."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry for not updating in like soooo long...I've been working on another story. "Gone", if you haven't read it. I have two more that I started a few days ago. "Death, Death, Everywhere" and "Heartbreakers". All three stories are DarylXOCs. I hope you read them, each one (execpt Gone) will be updated today. And honestly, I've kinda lost the order from the show, so I'm gonna skip a little bit. I did go through and reread this myself, and I realized I kind forgot about King (Vanessa's dog) so I'm kinda just gonna pretend he doesn't exist...**

**Chapter 9:**** Growing **

Shane didn't even so much as look at Tiffany. She'd been throwing herself at him for the past week. He and Vanessa had moved outside into a tent along with the rest of the group. During the day, the men and Andrea would search for Sophia, and the women would do other work. Shane could tell it was killing Vanessa to stay at the farm all day. She wanted so bad to help look for Sophia. But, because niether she nor Shane wanted he baby to get hurt, so she stayed.

Today, the group had other plans. Finally everyone was going to get propper gun training. They all drove to a field a few miles from the farm. Shane handed Vanessa a light weight gun as they made their way to the rest of the group, she silently took it. Tiffany looked as if she was wearing clothes made for a six year old. Vanessa sent a glare her way, but she acted as if she didn't see it as she jumped up and down, waving at Shane.

Vanessa locked fingers with him, he planted a kiss on her forehead. They walked to the end of the line, and Shane began trying to teach her to shoot.

"Line up this part up with your target," he said over her shoulder.

"Ya know this would be easier if you would've taught me years ago..." Vanessa laughed.

"You didn't need to know then, Darlin'."

"Why because I was just a simple doctor..."

"Pretty much," Shane sighed, regretting not teaching her to shoot years ago.

"You sure your pregnant whore needs to be learnin' to shoot?" Andrea sneered at Shane.

"Maybe an evil, suicidal, likely homocidal bitch like yourself shouldn't be leaning either," Vanessa replied with a sarcastic smile. Andrea scoffed and walked off. "What's her problem?"

"She's jeleous," Shane kissed the place between her jaw and her neck.

"Of what?"

"You're beautiful, smart, perfect. And," Shane grinned his famous grin. "you have me."

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically.

"Damn straight lucky you. I'm quite a catch."

"Right. Sure you are," she joked.

The search for Sophia continued, Vanessa wanted to kill Tiffany more and more by the day. She seriously considered using her new gun skills to shoot her.

Tonight, Carol, Lori, and Vanessa were cooking dinner for Hershel and his family.

"My, my, you're getting bigger and bigger everyday," Carol smiled at Vanessa, who had just now seemed to begin to show.

"You think so? Shane keeps telling me that I need to eat more..."

"He's right, you know?" Lori said.

"No, I we're short on food as it is. I don't want to eat more than my fair share."

"You should be eating twice as much as the rest of us," Carol said, agreeing with Lori and Shane.

"No way. I don't do as much work as everyone else."

The two women shook their heads at stuborness of the younger woman. They all now Vanessa would never do anything she didn't want to.

**AN: That's all I got for now...sorry it's kind short. Ideas would be amazing. I have no idea were to go with this really. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****ShutXTheXFrontXDoor****, I like your idea. Trust me, Tiffany WILL get her's. I'm also glad that you like Shane now. To me, he doesn't seem like he would've been such a bad guy before the end of the world, and he still wasn't that bad of a guy after it...he was just kind of lost...plus in my opinion Lori kind of led him on...He did make all of the right calls, just did them the wrong way. And, thanks for all of the new great reviews. They've been lovely to read. Anyway, no more rambling here's the story!**

**Chapter 10:**** Don't Mess With Me**

After dinner, the group headed out to the tents outside. Shane gripped Vanessa's hand. She looked up at him with a small smile, as they walked. He could tell that the dinner had bothered her, everything was so quiet if someone dropped a pin, the whole group would know the type. Andrea walked past them with a loud scoff. Vanessa had had enough. She didn't understand why this bitch hated her.

"Andrea," she called after the blonde that was headed to the RV.

"What do _you_ want?" Andrea looked back at her with slanted eyes. For the first time since they'd met, Andrea's blond hair was out of its pony tail.

"To talk," Vanessa tried to say calmly. "Shane, please go back to the tent without me," Shane reluctantly nodded and left.

"Why?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Um, let's see, for starters, you don't pull your weight around here," she started counting on her fingers. "First day we meet you, you're doing _makeovers_, and, you're the group whore."

"I'm the group whore, really? You're funny," she said sarcastically. "I've only been with Shane, my fiancée."

All of a suddenly, Andrea lunged at Vanessa. But, even in her delicate state, Vanessa dodged her attempted attack and punched her hard in the face. Andrea topled to the ground, but Vanessa didn't stop, she punched relentlessly, causing instant blood and bruising. Andrea yelped in pain, but Vanessa couldn't bring herself to stop, until she felt a hand on her arm that she'd pulled back, ready to give another blow.

"That's enough," Shane said, as he began to help her up. He noticed her badly bloodied knuckles. "C'mon let's go get you cleaned up." Vanessa simply nodded and followed Shane back to the house. As they climbed the porch steps, Vanessa leaned closer to Shane. She slightly regretted beating the shit out of Andrea, but the bitch had it coming. "Can I have some rubbing alcohol?" Shane asked Maggie, who had been standing there. The younger brunette simply nodded without asking questions, and returned a moment later with a clear bottle. Shane nodded thanks and and took Vanessa into the bathroom.

"I-I don't know what came over me," Vanessa shuddered.

"It's okay Darlin'," Shane gently took her small hands in his larger ones. He poured a little rubbing alcohol on a wash cloth, before dabbling it on her knuckles. She winced in pain. "That's the price you pay. Trust me, now you know what it was like in high school for me."

"You did get in a lot of fights," Vanessa chuckled. "And I was only there for your senior year!"

"Damn straight," he kissed her hair as he finished her knuckles.

The next morning, the group had been quickly adjusted, and were eating by the fire pit. Vanessa noticed Andrea's purple, swollen, puffy face, and wanted to laugh and apologize at the same time.

"What happened to your face?" Lori asked, given that she was in the house sleeping the night before when everything happened.

"Ask your sister," Andrea replied angrily. Lori looked over at Vanessa who just looked away. Rick stood before the group.

"I think we need to talk about using our words," he said as if he were talking to a group of children. "We don't go around punching people," he gave a pointed look at Vanessa.

"Rick," Shane started. "Sometimes, with some people words don't work."

"Then some people should just avoid each other," he looked from Andrea, who couldn't really see him with her swollen face, to Vanessa.

Shane was about to say something else, but the whole group turned to see Tiffany getting out of her tent. Naked.

"Oh whoops! Looks like I forgot clothes!" she giggled. Vanessa quickly covered Carl's eyes.

"Go put some on!" Lori exclaimed.

"Sorry!" she giggled more. "I don't like to sleep with clothes on, isn't that right Shane?"

Shane ignored her, and continued with his breakfast. Vanessa gave him a silent pat on the back. He was committed to her, she knew that now.

"Could she be any more of a skank?" Lori whispered to Vanessa, who just giggled.

"Probably not."

"God, she is unbearable," Lori sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"Why is she with us again?"

"I don't know. I wish she could just...disapear."

Later that day, Tiffany coaxed Carl into following her out into the woods. She wanted to get the small boy alone. He was the only way she'd be able to get anywhere, he was her sole option if she wanted to get to Shane. _Shane_, she thought. _He's mine, and that little non-blonde needs to keep her pals off of him_.

"What's your name again?" Tiffany bent down to Carl's level.

"Carl."

"You are so adorable," she pinched his freckled check, he pulled away, that was one of the things he hated most. "Can you do me a favor, handsome?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"You know that Vanessa girl?" she asked. She didn't even realize he was her nephew, or that they were related at all.

"Yeah..." he said slowly, not understanding her point.

"Take this, and stab her in her heart!" she exclaimed holding up a dagger.

**AN: Oo! Did any of you expect that? Because I didn't! It wasn't my original plan but it kinda just popped up into my head when I was writing it. So, I hope you liked it, reviews are welcomed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey y'all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had writer's block for this story and like everything except for "Gone". **

**Chapter 11:**

"Where's Carl?" Vanessa asked her sister.

"He was here a minute ago..."

"Carl!" Vanessa called.

"I saw him headed to the woods with Tiffany," Andrea said. Vanessa ran to the woods and saw the blonde talking in a hushed tone to her nephew.

"Aunt 'Nessa," Carl said gleefully.

"Hey, Carl," she smiled. "Why don't you head back to camp, it's not safe in these woods." He didn't argue, instead, he ran back to his mother. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We were just having a little chat," Tiffany giggled.

"Don't speak to my nephew. Ever."

"What are you going to do about it, bitch?" Tiffany used all of her strength, which was surprisingly quite a bit, to hold Vanessa to a tree by her shoulders.

"Ow, fuck," Vanessa cursed, as the tree bark dug into her flesh.

"Aw does that hurt?" Tiffany bashed Vanessa's head against the tree before she pulled a small blade from her belt and touched it to Vanessa's throat. "With you gone, Shane'll be all _mine_," she ran the blade across Vanessa's skin lightly, but she still drew a little bit of blood. "I think I should let you die slowly. Hm, where to cut you…Oh, I know," Tiffany used the blade to slice across the half conscious Vanessa's wrists.

Blood flowed freely from each wound, and stained the dirt. Tiffany released her hold on Vanessa, and she fell to the ground, unable to stand with the quick blood loss, and the head injury.

"Have you seen 'Nessa?" Shane asked Andrea, who was on watch. As much as Andrea wanted to ignore Shane, she simply couldn't. She had seen Vanessa, and if something had happened to her, Shane would probably kill the whole camp.

"She went looking for Carl in the woods. That way," she pointed in the general direction Vanessa went.

"Thanks."

Shane quickly jogged in that direction. Once he hit the tree line, he began to softly call out Vanessa's name. There was nothing. Just silence and the occasional bird chirp. There was a groaning sound. Shane jumped and turned in that direction. He prepared his knife, knowing no to use his gun unless he had to. A lone walker came stumbling out, and Shane stabbed it in the head.

"Vanessa!" he called out again, louder this time.

Again he heard groaning, but it was coming from the opposite direction. He followed the sound until he came across what looked like an immobilized walker. Once he looked closer, he saw that it was Vanessa, covered in blood. Shane dropped to his knees and moved her hair out of her face, to take a closer look.

"You found me…" her bloodied hand streaked across his face, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

"I'm here baby," he said as he lifted her from the ground, ever so carefully. He took quick strides back to the farm. If he could get her there Hershel could save her, couldn't he? He looked down at his lover, her eyes were closed, and her face pale. "Hershel! Hershel!" Shane shouted as he made his way to the steps.

Instead of Hershel, Patricia opened the door.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"I…I don't know," Shane started to cry…actually cry, because it had just hit him, he could lose her.

"Bring her in. I'll see what we can do…" she replied. "Hershel!"

The old man came hobbling in, and took one look at Vanessa, her head had fallen back onto Shane's arm and her dark hair was spilling everywhere.

"What on earth happened to her?" he asked.

"I found her like this…" Shane replied.

"Bring her in here," he led Shane into the same room Carl was in with his gun wound.

Shane set her down as gently as possible. It was as if she was a porcelain doll and he would break her.

"What's her blood type?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…Lori would know."

"Go ask her then. We don't have much time."

Shane ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Lori! Lori!"

"Yes?" Lori asked as she made her way out of her and Rick's tent.

"What's Vanessa's blood type?"

"What's happened to her?"

"Answer the damn question!" he snapped.

"A positive, same as mine."

"C'mon! She needs you!" Lori hurried into the house.

"Take whatever you need," she told Hershel.

"Do you have any diseases or blood disorders?"

"I'm anemic."

"I can't take blood from you."

"Carl and Rick have A positive too," Lori told Shane. No sooner was he again off.

"Rick! Carl!"

"Shane we need to keep our voices-" Rick started but he stopped when he saw tears rolling down Shane's cheeks. Shane never cried. Ever.

"It's Vanessa…I need your blood…"

"Say no more," Rick ran into the house and already had his sleeve rolled up. He sat in an available chair, and Hershel stuck a needle in Rick's arm, then Vanessa's.

"I have to sew up her wrists. Is there any reason she'd do this to herself?"

"No. There's no way Vanessa would even consider suicide, she's not like that…"

Hershel began to sew her wrists.

"Then somebody did this…somebody that wanted her to die very slowly."

"Tiffany," Lori said, she herself didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. They all did, in fact. Shane left the room again and ran outside.

"Follow him, please," Rick said to Lori, given he was still giving Vanessa blood.

Lori nodded and left her little sister's side to follow Shane. By the time she got to him, he had Tiffany held against a tree by her throat.

"You can't do this," Lori told him.

"The hell I can't! She tried to kill 'Nessa!"

"This isn't the way Shane," Lori was always against the death penalty for any reason.

Shane dropped his grip and the blonde fell to the ground, before running away.

"I could lose her, Lori. She could…" more tears streaked Shane's face. Nobody had ever seen Shane in such a state. He was the type of guy who bottled up all of his emotions.

"Hershel's gonna fix her up," Lori tried to sound confident. They both knew that Vanessa had lost a lot of blood her fate was up in the air at the moment. She may live, but it was very possible she could die too.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I dunno why y'all seem to like this story so much. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. And sorry if this is kinda boring and short, that was just how it ended up...But, here it is anyway:**

"Shane, you've gotta eat somethin'," Rick rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He hadn't moved from Vanessa's side in two days. He just sat there in an old wooden chair.

"I'm fine," he said.

"She wouldn't want you to starve. Here," Rick sat a plate with squirrel meat and green beans on Shane's lap.

"Thanks," Shane mumbled.

"Want me to stay here with you?" Rick offered. The once dark-haired, but now bald man shook his had. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Shane again shook his head. There was only one thing that could be done...kill Tiffany, and that was something Shane wanted to do for himself. Rick left the room without another word. Shane wouldn't snap out of it until Vanessa did. Sometimes, even before the two were ever together, Rick and Lori swore the two were one person. They were completely different when they were together.

A few hours later, Hershel came in and changed Vanessa's wrap around her wrists.

"She should be waking up soon," Hershel told Shane. This gained his attention. "Everything should be worked out of her system by now."

"I sure hope so," Shane replied, glumly.

"Give her time," the old man patted his shoulder and started to leave.

"Wait," Shane said, getting his attention. "Will the baby be okay?"

"Son, I'm honestly not sure."

He let his head drop, and look down in defeat. But, he would be happy if Vanessa came out of it at all. He soon fell into a restless sleep in his uncomfortable chair.

_"I want you to promise me something," Vanessa's voice said. Shane reached out to touch her, but his hand went straight through her. She looked blurry, like she wasn't really there at all. The two were standing in a grassy field with a single tree. In the background, the sky was dark and looked as if a storm was rolling in._

_"Anything," Shane replied automatically. _

_"I want you to promise me, whatever happens to me, you take care of Lori, Rick, and Carl."_

_"Without a doubt," he felt tears sting his cheeks. He'd cried more in the past 72 hours than he had in his whole life. "Please come back to me, 'Nessa..."_

_"It's not up to me, Shane. You know if it was, I'd be there with you, growing our child," he felt her hand wipe a tear from her cheek. "No matter what, I'll always be with you. Here," she pressed her hand to his heart, and he put his hand over hers. Again, it went through it. _

_"Why can't I touch you, but you can touch me?"_

_"We don't have much time...I love you. I love yo so, so, much, Shane."_

_"I love you too 'Nessa. I love you with all I have...please, please don't leave me...I can't live without you," more tears rolled from his eyes._

_"You could if you tried, you're strong that way," she got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Stay strong Shane. Stay strong."_

Shane woke up in a cold sweat. His shirt was stuck to him, as were his pants. His head felt sticky, and if he had hair, it would've been soaked in sweat. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this, but it was the first time he'd had a dream like that. _It was a dream, wasn't it?_ he wondered. Everything about it seemed so real. Vanessa's soft lips upon his cheek and her gentle touch. Maybe he'd felt those things so many times, he just knew what they felt like.

"Shane?" a voice asked.

**AN: Who said Shane's name? Find out next chapter! I'm goin' to bed y'all it's almost 11pm...and I have school tomorrow (lucky me :( ). I just wanted to post this short little bit. I love reading your reviews. Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: New chapter…I'm starting to like writing this one again. Anyway, here it is y'all:**

"'Nessa?" Shane replied carefully as he turned to the girl that was still on the bed. No response. He reached out to touch her, and his hand pressed lightly against her cheek. She didn't so much as flinch.

"Shane," he heard the voice again, but there was nobody.

"Whoever is there better stop it!" he exclaimed angrily. He rose from his chair and did a full sweep of the room. There wasn't a sign of anyone anywhere. _I must've imagined it,_ he thought, and sat back down with his head in his hands.

After a few minutes of silence, he knelt at the side of Vanessa's bed and slipped his hand around hers.

"Vanessa, baby, if you're there, I want you to come back to me right now…I can't go on like this…without you here…" tears rolled down Shane's cheeks and he silently cursed them for being there, but still just let them fall. He rested his face against her hands and let sobs shake his body. As he continued to sob, he felt fingers gently grip his. He looked up from her hand and met blue eyes that were lazily open. Another hand reached out and cupped his face and wiped away his salty tears.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa's hoarse voice asked. Shane was completely speechless. He did the only thing he could think of, he raised himself slightly and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

"You're alive…" he sighed.

"And that's a problem?" she asked weakly.

"No! Of course not! You're alive and I love you. I love you, Vanessa."

"And I love you, Shane," she said slightly confused. She wasn't sure what had happened. All she remembered was walking out into the woods to find Carl. "What happened to me?"

"I'm not sure the specifics…but you and Tiffany got into it somehow. She cut your wrists and you lost a lot of blood, Rick donated though, then you were asleep for a long time…"

"Why are you all sweaty?"

"Nightmares," he responded nervously as he grabbed at the back of his neck.

"What about?" she asked curiously.

"Loosing you."

"I'm here now," she wrapped both of her hands around one of his. She looked down at her left hand to admire the ring that was permanently on her ring finger, but she found nothing. Just her bare finger. "Shane…where's my ring?"

"Your ring?" he too looked down at her finger.

"Oh no, I couldn't have lost it…no…no…no…." she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so, so, so, sorry!" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said gently, as he pulled her hands from her face. "Don't worry about it. I have you. I don't need that thing."

"But it was your mother's!"

"It don' matter, Darlin'. I have you, ring or no ring."

"But-"

"No buts," he kissed her forehead.

By the next day, Vanessa was able to be walking around again, but she mostly stayed in the bedroom, Shane at her side. People excused him from the search for Sophia. They understood that he had something he loved, and he didn't want her being any further damaged, and the only way he could be sure of that was to be at her side.

"Shane?" she said softly as they sat in the bed together.

"Yes, baby?"  
"So I was thinking'...maybe…just maybe we should leave."

"Leave? Why's that?" no matter how odd the idea sounded, he decided he'd hear her out.

"This happened to me here and nobody, including Rick has even given Tiffany a slap on the wrist. This group isn't safe…"

She made a good point. Even Lori stopped him from hurting Vanessa.

"All right," he agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Head back to King County, maybe?"

"When do you wanna leave?"

"Up to you I guess. Take a few guns, some ammo. Not much though."

"Are you gonna tell any of them bye?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew how close Vanessa was with her family, plus he didn't think she was serious about leaving.

"No," she responded, but then gave a little thought to the situation. How Lori would feel. How Carl would feel… "I'll leave them a note, telling them how much I love them…and not to follow us."

"And you're serious about this?"

"Yeah. We have to do what's best for _our_ baby."

**AN: Will Vanessa and Shane in fact leave the group? Or will she chicken out? I also want to take time for all of the reviews I'm getting for this…the number is growing witch is very good. I'm thinking about changing the rating back to T. Is anybody opposed to that? I don't think this story's that bad…outside of the violence. Anyway, I'd love some more of your amazing reviews! Thanks for reading! Sorry it was kinda short too…but I wanted to end it there. Thanks again y'all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Jon Bernthal himself. I met him today and he is just so, so, so amazing! He was so sweet, and it just blew my mind. I waiting in line for three hours to meet him, but he being so sweet made it absolutely worth it. And he loves kids. In the line next to me, for Sarah Wayne Callies, there was a baby crying, and he left his table to take a picture with the baby and make it stop. It was just so cute! I also met Lew Temple, who is so funny. While I was taking a picture with him he was messing with Michael Rooker. But, unfortunately my meeting with Norman Reedus was rather disappointing. He was nice and all but the place was just so crowded and there were so many people that I got like a five second pic. Though, I told him he was amazing and he said it right back. Oh, and if they Shane and Vanessa do leave the group, trust me, it won't be the last you see of Rick, Carl, ect. Anyway, here's the story: **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane asked Vanessa one last time as they sat in a bed inside Hershel's house.

"I'm positive."

"They might come lookin' for us."

"I wrote them a note…it'll be fine," she assured him.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll load the green car. You just slip out there."

"All right."

"One more thing," Shane said.

"What's that?"

"Here," he slipped her ring back onto her finger.

"How'd you find it?"

"Does it matter?" Vanessa shrugged, just happy she had her ring back where it belonged. "I love you," he told her, as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Shane hesitantly left the house. Vanessa placed her hand written note on her pillow and followed Shane's path, except walked to the car and opened the passenger side door. Shane joined her a moment later and threw their bags in the back seat. "Turn the headlights off."

"Good idea, Darlin'."

He did and the couple silently pulled out of the driveway and drive down the long, old, straight, country road to begin their latest journey. On their own.

"Where's Vanessa?" Lori asked Rick.

"I don't know," the scruffy man replied, confused. "I thought she and Shane were sleeping inside. It was early morning, and there wasn't really anyone awake.

"I checked there, and in their tent and all of their stuff's gone."

"They've gotta be here somewhere," Rick said. He walked into their tent, and sure enough, everything was gone. Then, he and Lori made the walk to Hershel's house. He walked into the bedroom they were sharing and found it empty. The bed unmade and everything. Something was off, so Rick walked to the bed side and found a piece of paper which was folded into fourths.

_To Lori, Rick, & Carl_ . The outside read. He showed it to Lori and she made her way around the bed and right next to him. He opened it and they began reading.

_Dear Lori, Rick, & Carl,_

_ I love y'all so much. Please don't take mine and Shane's leaving as anything against any of you. You guys mean the world to me, and I wouldn't change anything about any of you for anything. It is unfortunate that the child growing inside of me won't get to know amazing people such as you. I must ask that none of you try to follow us. We had to do this. Tiffany is just too much of a threat. _

They moved further down the page. And, Rick handed Lori the paper.

_Dear Lori, _

_ You're the best big sister a girl could ask for. I'm so happy you have your loving family, because you deserve every bit of it. You've protected me and kept me safe when nobody else could. You're my hero, Lor. When I was younger, I always wanted to be like my big sister. And, I must admit that I was jealous for the longest time, because you had a loving husband and an amazing son, and what did I have? My job. Now I have that, and I understand the feeling you have to protect them at any and all costs. I love you, and take care of Carl for me…make sure he knows his Aunt loves him. _

Lori passed the paper to Rick as tears glistened his eyes.

Dear Rick,

I love you as if you were my brother. You've always been there when I needed you, and I know Shane loves you too. I want you to know that you are a great leader…at times. I know you didn't ask for it, but you're stuck now. And, these people, like sheep need direction. As much as you may want to keep all of your values from the old world, that may not be an option. You have to lead these people in the direction that'll keep them alive, not the one where they stay morally pure. For example, if you would've taken care of Tiffany in the first place, Shane and I would probably still be there. But, now we must do what we have to, so we can protect our baby. And one more thing, Rick. Do with this information what you will, but we're all infected.

All my love, forever and ever,

_ Vanessa Walsh_

"We have to find them," Lori said.

"She asked us not to go after her," Rick sighed. He didn't like it anymore than she did. "We have to trust they know what they're doing."

"Rick, she's pregnant, and they're alone! How the hell is that going to work out?"

"It will. Shane knows what he's doing."

Lori stormed out of the room. Frankly, she was pissed at her sister for leaving, and her husband for not going after her.

Shane continued to drive down the seemingly dead road back toward King County. In the passenger seat next to him, was Vanessa. She was sound asleep with her head against the window. She would shiver every now and then, but other than that she seemed comfortable.

Up ahead Shane was able to see what looked like a wall! Right in the middle of town. There were people standing on it with weapons raised.

"Come out with your hands up, both of you," a masculine voice from atop the wall shouted.

"Vanessa," Shane shook the dark haired girl softly. "Wake up."

"Hm? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to get out of the car with our hands up."

She nodded carefully and the two opened their car doors and put their hands up.

"State your business."

"We were just passin' through," Shane said. "But, if this place if safe…it'd sure help us. You see, my wife's pregnant and we don't have any place to go." The man on the wall sighed and turned to the man next to him. "Stay right where you are."

The first man hopped down and the second disappeared into whatever was behind the wall.

"Shane, I'm scared," Vanessa said.

"I'll protect you," he assured her. "Where did he go?" Shane addressed the remaining man on the wall.

"To get the Governor…see if y'all are allowed in."

"What exactly is behind that wall?" Shane asked.

"Nothin' you need to worry about."

"So I hear you folks are lookin' for a place to stay," another man climbed atop the wall.

"Yes," Shane said carefully. "My wife is about four months pregnant and we need a safe place."

"Can either of you shoot a weapon."

"Yes," Vanessa said.

"Let 'em in so we can continue our conversation," the man they assumed to be the Governor commanded. Shane and Vanessa reentered their car and Shane pulled it through the gate. On the other side they were happily surprised with a town…seemingly untouched by the apocalypse.

"It's beautiful," Vanessa stated.

"It is," Shane agreed as he patted her knee. "Safe too."

"Oh my God Shane, we have to stay here…we won't make it out there."

Shane nodded in agreement. They both stepped out of the car once again.

"If you have any bags, grab them now," the Governor said. Shane got their bags from the car and threw them over his shoulders. The two followed the Governor to his private apartment. "I must ask," he turned to Vanessa. "How far along are you?"

"Four moths, give or take."

"May I feel?" she nodded and he placed his hand gently on her rounded belly. He smiled slightly, he was obviously having a memory and neither of Shane nor Vanessa wanted to spoil it. After a few moments, he looked back up at the two. "How good are you with a gun, Shane?"

"I used to be a sheriff's deputy and a certified instructor."

The Governor weighed his options carefully. These people seemed okay, and if Shane was a good shot, and an instructor, that's just what he needed.

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll have Merle show y'all to your own apartment."

"Really? That's so great!" Vanessa exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, so much," Shane said gratefully.

"Just enjoy Woodbury."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This story hasn't been updated in a while...sorry. It wasn't from lack of ideas...but from...I dunno...but anyway I'm on spring break and I promise to do at least one more before that's over...**

A man Vanessa had never seen before with a makeshift bayonet for an arm came into the room. Shane turned white as a ghost.

"What's the matter?" she asked, slipping her hand into his. He didn't move, he just stood there, frozen. The Governor noticed a look in Merle's eyes when he saw Shane.

"On second thought, Milton, why don't you show them to their apartment?" The Governor turned to the resident scientist. Milton, a man with glasses, who looked like the science-type, in Vanessa's opinion anyway.

The man led the couple out of the room and to a large brick building. Shane stayed in his almost frozen state, but continued to walk. Vanessa decided she'd ask him about it when they got to where they'd be living.

"Here you go," Milton said.

"Thank you," Vanessa said, speaking for both of them.

"You are welcome. Mrs...?"

"Walsh. But you can just call me Vanessa."

"Vanessa then," he replied. "If you need anything, just ask the Governor. He'd be happy to help."

"Thanks," Milton left the two to themselves and Vanessa pulled Shane into the room. He dropped their bags. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I know him..."

"Who? Milton?"

"No..._Merle_. He's no good. Stay away from him...promise me..."

"Why?"

"That's Daryl's older brother. He caused so much hell for us in Atlanta and Rick ended up handcuffing him to a pipe...and he cut his hand own hand off..."

"Okay, I'll stay away," she kissed his cheek.

After they got somewhat settled, in their new, perfect apartment, Vanessa laid down on the bed. She'd changed for bed, just one Shane's shirts with her hair in a high pony tail. Shane was still in the bathroom, taking time to brush his teeth.

"So," Vanessa said as she was coming out of her deep thought. "I thinkin'..."

"'Bout what?" Shane asked as he too laid on the bed.

"'Bout names...for the baby."

"Hm...Jonathan Edward Walsh?" he said. She look at him, and it must've been a confused face. "What?" Shane asked. "You think I haven't thought about naming our baby?" they both laughed.

"It wasn't that...I just wasn't expecting you to say it that quickly..."

"Well I did. What do ya go?"

"Larayne Zara Walsh." It was Shane's turn to make a face. "I told you I wanted to name it, if it was a girl, after your mom," he simply kissed her forehead and smiled. He knew she _said_ that but he wasn't sure if she actually meant it.

"Beautiful name..." he kissed her forehead then her lips. "Get some sleep."

"Night," she curled up close to him, as he turned of the bedroom light.

_We'll be happy here,_ Vanessa thought to herself. _And that baby will be safe._ Everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place. She and Shane found a place to safely raise their baby, which seemed to be perfect. They had hot water, and electric. Life would be good for them from here on out...hopefully.

**AN: Sorry it's short...wanted to get this part out. **


	16. Chapter 16

In the next few weeks, Shane and Vanessa grew very comfortable in Woodbury. They'd wake up, Shane worked as one of the Governor's men, and Vanessa worked at a clinic. They were happy. As the air outside got colder, Vanessa's stomach grew larger. November came and went, in Woodbury they even had a Thanksgiving, so to speak.

One morning, in December, Vanessa laid in their bed, during the time right before she had to wake up. She just thought. Thought about her sister and Rick, and even Carl. How she missed her favorite nephew. For a while he was the closest thing she'd ever have to a child. Most weekends, when Rick would be working and Lori would be running errands, Vanessa would take Carl out, just the two of them. They'd go see a movie or go to the park. It was just fun. She actually missed those times when it was just the two of them. She'd never tell Shane but being a mom, scared the hell out of her. She was so afraid she'd mess it but somehow.

Warm, strong arms pulled her closer to an even warmer body. She allowed herself to relax into Shane. They couldn't get as close as before, given the giant pregnant belly between them. She was due any day now. Shane pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her sweetly.

"Mornin', Darlin'," he said sleepily.

"Mm," she groaned and buried her face in his chest. "I wish I could just lay here all day…"

"Me too," he agreed. "But, we got work to do."

"Mm. How are you so warm?" she wondered. There was only a little bit of heat on in the apartment to save power, and Vanessa was shivering, even after being buried under two thick blankets and in Shane's arms.

"Dunno. Guess I'm just lucky."

"Maybe…Do you ever think about them?"

By them, Shane knew who she meant. The rest of their group. "'Course. I'm sure they're safe…"

"I hope so…I wish we woulda taken Lori, Rick, and Carl…"

"He wouldn't a left the rest of the group…you know Rick."

"Yeah…" she sighed. Their alarm went off, signaling it was time to start a new day.

Everything happened so quickly. One moment, Vanessa was getting dressed, the next, she was standing in a sopping wet puddle. Shane refused to let her walk to the clinic, so he carried her. The clinic wasn't a far walk, and on his way he happened to see Martinez headed toward the Governor's place.

"Hey, Martinez, can you let the Governor know I won't be in today? My wife's havin' her baby."

"Sure, man. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Shane quickly got her into the makeshift hospital and the night shift doctor got to work. Vanessa was typically the one to be working at the time.

The doctor made Shane wait outside the room, claiming he would just distract her and Vanessa. Vanessa wanted Shane by her side, and thought that the doctor was being rather selfish. She'd had to deliver a baby exactly one time while she was here, and she let the dad stay in the room. Nevertheless, Shane sat outside the door. He could hear Vanessa's screams of pain through the door and it took everything he had in him not to bust the door down just to be at her side.

"Are ya waitin' on her?" Shane looked up to see none other than the Governor standing before him at the entry to the clinic.

"Yeah. The doctor wouldn't let me stay."

"Hold on, just a minute."

The Governor opened the door. He saw a woman in her late forties standing with Shane's wife. He knew the woman to be Ivy Colman. Most of the time she was nasty to people and didn't particularly like children. That's why Vanessa became the new day time doctor. She was sweet and genuinely cared what happened to the citizens of Woodbury.

"Can I help you?" the gray haired woman with eyes blacker than coal asked.

"Yes. Let this woman's husband stand by her side," the way the Governor said it, made it clear that it wasn't a request but a command. Shane crept into the room and Vanessa shot him a look. It was full of pain and pleading. Her eyes looked tired and she seemed more weak then he'd ever seen her.

"Of course, Governor," Ivy replied. That was all Shane needed. Her hurried to Vanessa's side and held out his hand. She wrapped her hand around his.

"Shane, if you need anything else don't be afraid to ask," the Governor said.

"Thank you!" Shane called as the Governor walked from the room.

As another contraction hit, Vanessa's hand tightened around Shane's. This small amount of pain was the least he could endure…for her.

"Ahh!" she screamed out in pain. Shane placed his other hand over Vanessa's, in attempt to soothe her.

A few long hours of painful, stressful, pushing later, Shane and Vanessa both heard a soft cry. One of a small baby. By that point, the blonde, young woman, Aubrey, who usually helped Vanessa had made her way into the clinic and was doing most of the help with the baby, which was a welcomed change to the constant angry, bitter Ivy.

Aubrey was training to be a nurse before the world went to hell, and Vanessa helped train her so she'd be ready to assist in something such as this. The blonde cleaned the baby off and handed the small bundle to the loving parents.

"Thank you," Vanessa said sweetly. Aubrey looked up at her with honey brown eyes and smiled.

"She's gorgeous," Aubrey smiled, slightly jealous of the happy little family.

"That's 'cause she looks like her momma," Shane grinned.

"I'll be in the hall, if y'all need anything," the young woman left the couple and their baby alone.

The little girl smiled when she heard her father's voice.

"She has your smile," Vanessa commented.

"Your eyes," Shane pointed out, seeing the pretty blue color. The baby gripped his finger. "Your little button nose…" he trailed off, amazed that something could be so small and so beautiful.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, silly. You're her dad," Vanessa passed the baby off to the father. He held his daughter in his arms for the first time. "Y'know, we still have to name her."

"Thought it was Larayne Zara?" Shane replied.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" he nodded and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you," he leaned over and kissed Vanessa's forehead. "And, I love you," he kissed Larayne's.


	17. Chapter 17

**Three Months Later**

"Sh...Sh..." Vanessa tried to soothe her crying child. Shane was sound asleep next to her. _Lucky asshole_. She was only bitter because she wasn't lucky enough to sleep. Vanessa began to feed Larayne as she sat up in bed. Shane stopped snoring for a moment, only to move closer to his wife while resting his head on her thigh. She simply sighed, since she didn't have the heart to simply push him off of her. He looked so sweet and peaceful while he was sleeping.

So, once Larayne was back asleep, Vanessa set her back down on the bed before fixing her shirt and calmly brushed Shane's hair back.

_A chain link fence surrounded them. Vanessa stood with the bundle of pink blanket stood a few yards away from him. She smiled when she noticed Shane. He returned the grin and began to walk toward her. _

_ There was a walker suddenly behind Vanessa. Shane picked up his pace and ran to his wife and child. Sadly, he was too late. The walker that was nearest Vanessa opened its half hanging off jaw. Its dirty, grimy teeth dug into the flesh that he had loved to kiss on her neck. _

_ "No!" he cried in horror. He was weaponless, he'd rip the thing to pieces with his bare hands if he had to. He kicked the walker's head that had just eaten skin from his wife's neck. He stomped until it was nothing but a pile of mush. Shane dropped to his knees in front of Vanessa. "Don't...don't leave me..." he pleaded, trying to stop the bleeding. "You can't...'Nessa...you just..."_

_ "We...we don't...have much...time..." her blood covered hand reached up and touched Shane's cheek. "I love...you..."_

_ "I love you too...But please you can't go..." tears escaped Shane's eyes. _

_ "Take care...of...our...baby..." her hand dropped from Shane's cheek and she took her last breath. _

_ "NO!" he screamed, dropping his head against her chest. He let the sobs take over him. A small, struggled cry escaped the pink blanket bundle. Shane wiped his face and reached for the bundle. He picked up the small baby and held her against his neck. He pulled back the bundle to see the face that was so much like Vanessa's. "No..." he whispered as he saw the dead eyes and the rotten face. The small baby let out a snarl. And-_

"Shane, Shane, baby..." Vanessa shook her husband awake. He was tossing and turning, while making different noises. It was clear that he was having a nightmare. She would've woke him sooner, but she herself was asleep up until Shane started thrashing around.

"'Nessa!" the dark haired man quickly sat up and embraced his wife, kissing her lips relentlessly. "You're alive..."

"Of course I am," she said, confused. Shane had his arms wrapped tightly around Vanessa and his face rested in the crook of her neck, inhaling her natural smell. "Did you have a bad dream?" Shane nodded before telling her about his nightmare. "Aw, baby...it was just a bad dream."

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt you or our baby. Ever," he looked up at with a certain intensity in his eyes, that made her realize he meant it.

**AN: I personally think this chapter turned out weird. I already rewrote it once. I feel like I need to have Shane doing some manly things real soon...but you all saw how *Spoilers(ish)* Rick reacted to the Lori situation and he didn't even like her at the time. I thought it was important to show that Shane would be the same...if not worse if that happened to the woman he loved. Please review, and tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be better. Promise. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So, I wasn't gonna update for a few days, but my mom told me to go outside and do something, so I'm sittin' here tanning and I checked this story and saw that I got 12 NEW REVIEWS! Ah! It made my day! I want to give a special thanks to ****Arabella15**** for making 11 of those possible. ****ShutxThexFrontxDoor****, I almost cried writing Shane's nightmare to be honest. It was really sad and hard to write…I really hope everything turns out good for them too. I really don't know what'll happen next. My fingers get minds of their own sometimes . And, I don't have the last chapter in front of me *sigh*, so I'm gonna have to kinda improvise. I don't remember if I said that it was like spring now for the story last chapter, so if I didn't, it is. **

"Promise me you'll be careful," Vanessa said as she gripped Larayne in arm and Shane's arm with the other.

"I will. We're just gonna go check out this guy's group. Maybe find some more survivors," Shane replied as he looked down into Vanessa's worried blue eyes.

"Just come back to us, alive, not bitten, and having all body parts," she said. Of course, Shane being Shane took this in a perverted way and started laughing. Vanessa slapped his arm. "Such a perv," she grinned slightly.

"I love you," he dipped his head down and kissed her lips sweetly. She used her hand that was on his arm to hold onto the nape of his neck for support and to pull him closer. In the recent weeks, she had seen some of the women around town looking at Shane and she was making clear, right now that he was _hers_. He was the first to pull away, because they had limited time. He kissed his daughter's cheek and began turn away.

"Wait," Vanessa said. She enclosed the gap between them before pressing another kiss to his lips. "I love you too," she took the hat from his head and put it on her own.

"Darlin', I need that."

"You'll just have to get it later…" she grinned.

He wet his lips with his tongue, a nervous habit he'd always had, and tried not to think about her suggestive tone or the way she'd left one extra button undone on her shirt, revealing her cleavage just a little more than usual (which was now larger thanks to the baby). He wanted to just pull her in the alley and-

"Shane! We need to go!" the Governor shouted.

"I'll have ta take ya up on that later," Shane grinned and kissed his wife one last time before meeting with the rest of the guys going with the Governor. He started to get into an SUV with Martinez.

"Ride with me," the Governor stated. He nodded and got into the brown car. In the rearview mirror he could see Vanessa waving, and using her hand to help Larayne wave.

"How long have you two known each other?" the Governor asked.

"Geez, it's been…fourteen years…I think," Shane hadn't really thought about it. They'd know each other for half of Vanessa's life, almost half of his.

"How long have ya been together?"

"A little over a year, come to think of it."

"Wow," it surprised Shane that the Governor was so curious about his love life. "When'd you end up gettin' married?"

"Technically we didn't. I gave her a ring, and we both kinda just went with it."

Vanessa sighed and started to walk back to her and Shane's apartment. But, on the way, she almost literally ran into a familiar blonde.

"Andrea?" Vanessa asked, stunned. She didn't like the woman, but if she was here, where was Lori? And, it wasn't like she'd start a fight, especially while she was holding a baby.

"Oh my God…you're alive…" the blonde said, stunned. "And is this…your baby?" she looked at Larayne.

"Yeah. And, yes. Is Lori okay? Carl? Rick?"

"I'm not sure…I haven't seen them since before winter…"

The thought of burying the hatchet with Andrea seemed a little crazy to Vanessa but not insane. They fought but there was no real tiff between maybe she could get some information about her sister.

"Come back to my place…we can talk there…" Vanessa said so softly, Andrea had to strain to hear her.

"Are you gonna…hit me?"

"No…I really just want to talk. There's some wine…" she was hoping the promise of alcohol might help.

"Okay," she sighed. "Thanks."

The two walked back in silence, other than Larayne nestled against her mother throughout the journey. Once They got into the apartment, Vanessa went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the stove, and got a single bottle of red wine. The Governor had given it to them when the moved in. He figured they'd drink it eventually. She got out one glass and set it in front of Andrea, who had taken a seat at the small, round table. She poured the wine one handed and too sat down.

"You're not having any?" Andrea asked. It was then that Vanessa remembered why she hated her so. She was incredibly stupid.

"I can't. I have a baby to feed…speaking of which," Vanessa was up again. She grabbed a blanket, for Andrea's comfort, not her own. She had her figured for the type that thought mothers shouldn't feed their babies in public. She sat back down, undoing two buttons on her shirt and began to feed her daughter.

"Sorry," Andrea sipped her wine. "She's beautiful, really…"

"Thanks…so is there anything you can tell me about the group?"

"Um…Lori was freaking out when you left…Tiffany tried to cozy up to Daryl, but, she almost ended up with an arrow in her ass-" Vanessa couldn't help it. She died in a fit of laughter. The image of the hot headed redneck shoot Tiffany…that would've been great. Andrea joined in her laughter. "It was a sight to see. Daryl's face when she sat on his lap, he literally pushed her off and went for his cross bow."

After a long fit of laughter, Vanessa finally spoke. "I could see that happening!"

"Everyone was trying not to laugh but it was just too hard."

"Did y'all ever find Sophia?'

"Yeah…In the barn…which was full of walkers…"

"Oh my god! Poor Carol!"

"She was a wreck…but Daryl helped her…"

"That's good."

The two girls sat and talked for most of the afternoon. It surprised them both how easy conversation came to them It even helped Vanessa forget about the fact that Shane wasn't near.

"I should head back," Andrea said. "The Governor should be home soon and-"

"Are you staying with the Governor. I'm not gonna judge, just curious."

"Yeah…there aren't very many apartments left, and I dunno…"

"I happy for ya. Bye Andrea."

"Bye Vanessa," Andrea left and Vanessa started on cooking dinner. Larayne was laying down in the bedroom, taking her evening nap. _Pasta sounds good_, Vanessa thought as she got out the necessary noodles and some sauce. She got so distracted by her cooking that she didn't hear the door open, and she didn't hear the footsteps across the tiled floor. Though, she did hear the arms around her waist.

"Hey," she grinned and placed her hand over his.

"What are my beautiful girls?" Shane needed to keep his mind distracted or he'd spill his guts here and now. And, the Governor might literally kill him.

"Larayne is sleeping, and I'm cookin' dinner."

"Mm," Shane moved Vanessa's off to her right shoulder and began kissing the left side of her neck. The same side the walker had bitten. His lips would be the only ones to touch this particular, no scratch that, _any_ part of Vanessa. "Maybe would should change that."

In one swift movement he turned her around and had her but against the counter. His lips met hers with a fiery passion. Which, to most people would only seem like Shane was more in the mood than usual, but Vanessa knew better. She knew that he was hiding something. But, his addictive kisses were distracting her at the moment. Her hands tangled in his dark hair, which had thankfully, mostly grown back. It wasn't as thick and puffy as before, now it just barely reached his forehead and gave him the slightest bangs.

Of all of Vanessa's clothes, Shane took the hat first. He placed it on his head instead. She didn't care, not at the moment anyway. Somehow he was able to take away any thought she had. When he paused for a moment, she felt how lightheaded she'd become.

"You okay?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded. "Where should we finish this?"

Vanessa didn't say anything, she just pulled Shane by the collar of his shirt and sat on the island counter.

As they laid in bed that night, Vanessa's head rested on Shane's chest, with his arm tightly around her waist. She drew lazy circles with her finger on his bare chest. The room was completely dark and Larayne was on the other side of Vanessa.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. "And don't say," she paused for a moment, before making her voice deep to imitate him. "Nothin' Darlin'."

"But there really ain't nothin' wrong."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. Using his grammatical error against him. She used her deep voice again. "Ain't nothin'," she returned to normal. "Isn't nothing. So there for it's not nothing!"

"I how Larayne's as smart as you," he said.

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine…" Shane sighed. He wouldn't be able to keep it from him anyway. "He killed them…the governor…I mean. He shot them all. All of the army men…he acted like he was going to surrender…but he killed them…"

"Did you…?"

"No. I missed on purpose…but he told me if I told anyone…that he'd hurt you and the baby…" Granted, the Governor didn't say 'hurt' he used much worse words.

"What can we-"

"There's nothing _we_ can do…I have to continue like there's nothin' wrong."

She sat up quickly and looked into his eyes. "Promise me, you'll never kill an innocent man."

"I promise."

**AN: Dun Dun Daaaah! The Governor is evil (obviously). What will Shane do? Will he keep or break his promise to Vanessa? Please review! It makes me wanna write more. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I have to start off with, personally I still hate Andrea. She's just…so…so…awful. I didn't like her when she was like all bitchy to Dale, then she shot Daryl in season 2, that was it. I hated her with a burning passion. AND THEN, to top all of that off, she had to randomly screw Shane in the middle of the road! WHY SHE SO STUPID? And, Vanessa might be too nice for her own good, probably would've still kicked her ass…but that's just me :D.** **Sorry, just some of my ranting to brighten your day! Here's the new chapter to make it even better! So sorry I didn't update Tuesday like I meant to! I had a stupid English paper due. **

"How did you know somethin' was wrong with me last night?" Shane asked as he ate the eggs Vanessa had made him.

"Call it what you will but, I know by the way you kiss me and…everything is just different when you're bothered. It seems like you put your all into the kissing and the love making to make you forget."

"Hm," he was surprised at how easily she picked up on that.

"Don't go all quiet on me Officer Walsh," it had been so long since she'd used that nick name. Vanessa walked around the table and from behind him he wrapped her arms around his shoulders while resting her head on top of his.

"I meant to tell you last night," he paused to look up at her. "I think maybe you should be one of them moms that breast feeds her kid 'til they're like four."

"And why's that?" she decided to humor him.

"Well, you never know when we'll run out of food," he tried to sound like he was actually proving a point.

"You just like my boobs to be at D status."

"Well, there is that bonus," she didn't even have to hear his voice to know that he was grinning.

"Real funny, Shane," she pulled away and walked back into the kitchen area to slice a fresh orange for herself.

"Darlin', y'know I was just messin' around," he quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"No you weren't," she grinned. "And I still love you."

"So you'll think about it?" he chuckled.

"Well, y'know, you could always knock me up again."

"If the world was what it once was, I'd have a thousand little beautiful babies with you."

"I wouldn't," Vanessa said, turning to face him. "A thousand little half Shane's runnin' around? I don't think so!" they both shared a laugh. Vanessa turned to face him, seriousness covering every word, "But, if the world does go back to normal, I could deal with two or three more."

"Is that a promise, Mrs. Walsh?"

"Yep."

"Good," he kissed her lips lightly, which only caused her to want more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. All too soon, Larayne's crying was heard. Vanessa immediately pulled away and went and got her baby.

"I'll see ya later on!" Shane called.

"Okay! I love you!"

"I love you too Darlin'."

And life went on like that for a while. Shane would leave every morning to continue working with the Governor, Vanessa would stay home or maybe help out at the clinic. Life seemed…normal. Until one day, Vanessa was suddenly very ill. Puking her guts out, sneezing, coughing, fever, the whole nine yards. She had every illness symptom imaginable pretty much. Shane knew she was in absolutely no condition to take care of herself, let alone their four month old.

"I'll be right back," he told Vanessa, who had just returned from vomiting.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna go let the Governor know that I gotta take care of you," he picked up Larayne from the floor, where she was playing with a few toys and left. He walked down the sidewalk to the Governor's personal apartment. He knocked once before he heard the Governor answer.

"Oh, hey Shane. What can I do for ya?"

"Um, Vanessa's sick. Like really, really sick."

"Was she bit?"

"No. But I need to stay home and take care a her. If that's okay?"

"'Course. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," Shane said and headed back home. Vanessa was in the bathroom, puking her guts out. "Anything you need, babe?" Shane called from the bedroom as he laid Larayne down on the floor where an array of toys that the people of Woodbury had given them was.

"No…I'm comin' out…" the toilet flushed and Vanessa brushed her teeth before going to lay on the bed. "This reminds me of when we all went to the grand canyon," she stated.

"Oh yeah," Shane chuckled softly.

_ Vanessa tried to sleep with her head against the rolled up window in the front seat. Rick and Lori were cocooned in the back seat as they drove through the early morning hours. They'd just left King County at midnight and it was only five now. Rick had drove the first two hours but switched with Shane, who had been driving ever since. _

_ "I spy with my little eye-"_

_ "Shh…you'll wake Carl," Vanessa whispered. The last thing she wanted was to wake the sleeping baby. _

_ "Right," Shane whispered back. "So how is it you were able to talk your dad into letting you come on this trip?" Shane whispered back._

_ "I didn't tell him you were goin'. And, Lori helped."_

_ "Didn't tell him I was goin'? Why's that?"_

_ "He doesn't want both of his daughters knocked up," she grinned slightly._

_ "Oh, is that so? So he thinks I'd knock you up?" Shane smiled and stole a glance at her. "Don't worry, I'm smarter than Rick," they both shared a laugh, thinking about how Rick and Lori were kind of stuck with each other now. _

_ "I heard that," Rick complained from the back seat._

_ "You were meant to," Shane replied._

_ The two spent the next few hours talking until the ran mostly out of fuel. It was Rick's turn to drive again. By now the sun was up and they had just made it to Texas._

_ The windows were down as Lori, Rick, Vanessa, Shane, and baby Carl drove through Texas. Rick had rented a minivan for the specific trip and had driven most of the way. He and Shane would switch off, ever so often given that Vanessa wasn't quite old enough to drive, she had her temps, but that was it. _

_ "I have to pee," Vanessa whined from the back seat with Shane one her right._

_ "Why didn't you go at the last rest stop?" Lori asked. _

_ "I didn't have to then," she said sheepishly._

_ "You're so childish, I swear," her older sister said. Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Lori, causing Carl, who was in a backwards facing car seat to laugh. _

_ "We'll stop in an hour," Rick said. Fatherhood had changed him, he was more uptight now. _

_ "An hour?" Vanessa huffed and threw her legs onto Shane's lap before resting her head against the window._

_ "What do you think you're doin'?" Shane asked, who had just laid his head against the window too. _

_ "You make a good foot rest," she groaned, trying to get comfortable. _

_ "I don't-"_

_ "I haven't slept a wink since we've been on this damn trip thanks to you! So I'd shut your mouth if I were you," she warned._

_ "You seemed more than willing to talk to me last night," he said. _

_ "Good God! You two fight like an old married couple," Lori sighed. Shane and Vanessa shared a look before busting out in a fit of laughter. _

_ "Us? Have you seen you two?" Vanessa said between laughs. _

_ "Yeah. It's different when we fight. You two _are_ married!" _

_ An hour later, they'd stop to fill up on gas again. Vanessa quickly stood from her seat and climbed over Shane to get out of the minivan. She ran to use the bathroom. Lori, hot on her trail with a stinky baby in need of a diaper change. _

_ "Not my ideal vacation," Shane said as he leaned up against the gas pump._

_ "You didn't have to come," Rick said simply. _

_ "Nah, didn't wanna leave ya stuck with both of 'em."_

_ "You didn't come for me, we both know that," he replied. "You only came 'cause a Vanessa."_

_ "No man. You needed me," Shane tried to play it off as it wasn't true, when it was._

_ "Okay Shane, you're right. I couldn't-" _

_ "Ew! Ew! Ew!" both boys turned at the sound of shrieks. The girls came running out of the bathroom. Lori was covered in greenish liquid. _

_ "What's wrong?" Rick asked. _

_ "He just threw up on her," Vanessa was clearly holding back her laughs._

"I never knew a baby could puke that much," Shane laughed at the memory.

"Me neither," Vanessa chuckled. "But, that's what I feel like now…"

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"That might be good," she got under the covers.

"If you need anythin', let me know," Shane kissed her head before taking Larayne and a few of her toys to the living room to let Vanessa rest.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay, to the guest review that said somethin' about everybody just needing to get over Andrea shooting Daryl, it's not so much (for me) who she shot, it's that she shot anyone! She wasn't positive about her target (first rule of using a gun) and the gun shot (if it was a walker) would've drawn more. I respect that she wanted to be treated equal with the men, but she should've gone about it better, not shooting when she shouldn't have. Moving on, there will be more suspense and all that in this chapter…I have a specific plan for this story, I hope y'all like it. Please leave me some reviews :D**

"Oh God," Shane plopped down at the dinning table. Vanessa was feeling better and cleaning their small kitchen. What she had must've been a little twenty four hour bug or something, because she was fine now.

"What's the matter babe?" she moved from the table to his chair and stood behind him while massaging his shoulders. She planted a kiss on his cheek, but he didn't budge.

"People are freaking out…remember last night, when you were sick?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"People attacked on the other side of town…They killed like eight people! Haley included…"

"Haley? Isn't that the young girl with the bow?"

"Yeah…Governor said she got in the way and this other group shot her in the head!"

"What should we do?" Vanessa wasn't sure if maybe they should leave, get away from the danger, possibly find the rest of their family.

"We stay and help…the least we can do…if it weren't for the Governor…we could be dead…"

"You would've kept us safe…" she placed a soft kiss on his neck and slid her tongue lightly across his skin, but he didn't respond. "Shane, is there somethin' else botherin' ya?"

"Darlin', I'm scared," he admitted. "What if…if somethin' happens and I can't protect you and Raynie?"

"I have faith in you…and it's not like I don't know how to shoot a gun. I've done it before, and between the two of us, Raynie will be just fine."

"He wants me to go with him later…to this 'enemy camp'…scare 'em a bit and show 'em they'll lose."

"Are ya sure that's a good idea?"

"What choice do I have?"

"We could leave…find Rick and Lori…something…anything but this! I don't want you killing live people…no matter the circumstance."

"'Ness…"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She pulled away and started scrubbing the counter angrily, which was really pointless if she got her way and they left. "Don't 'Ness, Darlin' we gotta do what we gotta do to survive'," she mimicked his voice.

"I wasn't gonna say that," he replied.

"Okay, sure," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey," he got up from his spot and walked into the kitchen before attempting to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She moved away swiftly.

"Not now…I have to clean."

"No you don't. What's the matter?"

"I-" Larayne started to whine from her spot on the floor. Vanessa left the kitchen and walked to her daughter before bending down if front of her. "What's the matter?" she asked. Larayne just whined again, but, by now Vanessa was able to tell the difference between her cries. She wanted fed. "Okay, let's get you some food, hm?" She picked her daughter up and went to the couch in the living room. Wordlessly, she began to feed the hungry child.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockin' bird. And if that mockin' bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine-" _Vanessa started to sing softly to the baby. Sure, she didn't have the best singer but little Raynie didn't care.

_"Daddy's gonna have to beat the jeweler's behind_," Shane finished. Vanessa chuckled softly, but then sent a glare his way.

"I'm mad at you," she stated. Shane sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Can you blame me for wantin' to stay somewhere, where my girls are safe? I'd kill any number of people, walkers, whatever to keep you two out of harm's way. I love you too much to let anyone or anything hurt you…ever."

"You don't mean that. I know you…you couldn't kill someone completely innocent."

"Well, good thing these people ain't innocent. If we woulda been there last night, they could've killed you…" that was one of the many things that kept running through Shane's mind. _What if it would've been Vanessa?_ That's all he could think about since the Governor told him everything that happened.

Vanessa stayed quiet. What could she really say? _Yeah it could've been us, go murder them all, even though it wasn't._ She felt selfish about how she was ready to take Larayne and just leave, but she had earned that right, hadn't she? She'd always looked out for everyone else's needs (except when she and Shane left the farm) and now she had her own family to protect. But, then again, Shane's reasons were the same as hers. They shared the common goal of keeping their little family safe and together. Plus, he'd trusted her when she said he thought leaving the group was the best idea. Maybe now it was her turn to trust him. "Okay, let's stay and do what we have to do…" she agreed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You make a good point. It could've been one of us…and you trusted me before. I'm sorry for fighting you on it."

"Whoa," he said shocked. He'd never heard any woman ever full heartedly admit they were wrong and he was right, especially not one as stubborn as Vanessa. "You sure you ain't still sick, Darlin'."

"I'm sure," she replied as she laid the now sleeping Larayne on a blanket on the floor with a pillow wall around her. She walked back over to him and stood a few inches in front of a slightly confused Shane. "I love you, and I want you to be careful," she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon now, Darlin' that ain't a proper goodbye," he smirked, snapping out of whatever daze he was in. He pulled her into a long kiss on the mouth. "I love you too," he leaned in once more and captured her lips. She flicked her tongue across his lower lip as his hands slid down from their spot on her waist to grip her ass. She pulled back from the kiss.

"How was that?" he didn't move his hands as they spoke.

"Better…if only we had more time," he grinned.

"When you come back," she promised.

"All right. I love you."

"Love you too."

**AN: Okay, action next chapter! I promise, so, so, so sorry I just didn't get that far this chapter. I kinda got wrapped up with Shane/Vanessa but there'll be shooting, drama, and probably some walkers next chapter, I promise. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Okay, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with this story when I get to the season 3 finale. I might take a break from this story and start a sequel up when season four starts…or maybe, I'll go my own way…let me know what y'all think about that. I want to clear something up too, I haven't gotten any flat our questions about why the Governor is being so nice to Shane and Vanessa, but I'm sure a lot of you are secretly wondering. And, since I don't think I'm going to mention it actually in the story, I'll just tell y'all…Shane/Vanessa's relationship reminds Phillip of him and his wife, then they had a daughter too, if that makes sense? I hope so 'cause I get it lol. Please review. Thanks.**

Blue eyes meeting brown ones. Time had frozen. It was as if everything around the two had completely stopped. The gun fire had ebbed out completely and neither of them could even make out the sound of voices or anything else for that matter. _This could not be happening_, Shane thought. Rick was standing across the field from him…the Governor hadn't seen the blue eyed man, and Shane sure as hell didn't plan on shooting him, no matter the circumstance. Not only had this man saved his ass more times than he could count, but Vanessa would kick his ass and never speak to him again. Everything faded back into reality as a bullet zipped past Shane's head, narrowly missing him.

"Let's roll!" the Governor called. Shane got back in the truck with the Governor as they pulled away. He could see the walkers flooding the prison yard as they backed away.

"Those were the people who attacked us?" Shane asked as they drove back to Woodbury?"

"Yes. Couldn't hit a thing now, could they?"

"Yeah," Shane laughed, trying to sound sincere, but in all honesty he was in complete shock. They were at war with his family.

"We captured one of their men the other night. Merle's own brother, can you believe that? Then, the traitor left with them!"

_Daryl_. Shane knew for certain that this was the group they had left behind.

"That's crazy. Can't believe I missed it…"

"You had to take care of your wife, I can understand that," the Governor said wholeheartedly.

"I appreciate that, man. I really do."

"Is she feelin' better now?'

"Much. Thanks," Shane replied. Phillip nodded.

"I had a wife once too…lost her before all of this."

"I'm real sorry, man. That's gotta be tough. Can't imagine my life without my Vanessa," all of this was true. It was hard for Shane to hate Phillip and hold shooting at Rick and his group against him, because they _did_ attack Woodbury first. Then, to top it off, the man lost his wife? That was something Shane knew he wouldn't be strong enough for. So, at the same time as wanting to leave Woodbury and join Rick at the prison, he couldn't help but question staying at Woodbury. It was safer and better for Larayne.

Although, Shane thought back to incident with the army men. They were absolutely innocent and the Governor had come up and just shot and killed them all…he couldn't help but wander if Phillip was lying about Rick's group attacking first.

"You knew them, didn't you?" Phillip asked, surprising Shane.

"How did you-"

"You and Andrea are from the same group. She told me…"

"Oh…yeah…we were…"

"I gotta know, Andrea told me, your wife, your tiny little wife beat the hell outa her, is that true?"

"Yeah…I find it best not to mess with Vanessa when she's really mad…"

"I'll keep that in mind," Phillip laughed.

Vanessa danced around the apartment to the slow tone that was playing over the CD player. Larayne watched and giggled from her high chair.

"Wanna dance with mommy?" Vanessa asked the young girl. She simply clapped her hands, not having the ability to speak yet. "C'mon," she picked her daughter up and the two danced around together, Vanessa dipped her daughter as they continued to twirl and sway to the music. The door opened abruptly, scaring the two of them. Larayne whined. "Shh, it's okay baby. Look, it's just your daddy!" Vanessa pointed to the raven haired man and turned her body so the baby could see her father.

"How are my girls?" Shane asked as he contorted his features into a smile. Immediately, Vanessa sensed the vibe coming off Shane. The two were just connected in the sense of they knew exactly what the other was feeling. Shane was feeling guilty, and sad.

"We're fine…how are you?" she tried to drop subtle hints to get him to talk.

"Good," he forced another smile as he walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine…I guess?" he didn't know how to respond. 'Oh it was great! I shot at people, and I almost got shot too! Oh, can't forget the fact that Rick and the rest of the group were the ones we were shooting at!'. Yeah, that would go over well.

"Just fine?" she asked as she put Larayne down with her toys. Shane had yet again taken a seat at the kitchen table. Vanessa, as usual, came over and massaged Shane's shoulders. It was one of the ways she tried to relieve the stress that overwhelmed him at times.

"What do you want me to say Vanessa?" he sighed. "We shot at people!" his voice elevated, causing her to release her hold on his shoulders.

"Okay, fine don't tell me what the fuck's wrong with you," she turned and left, taking the baby with her. Larayne needed a bath anyway. "You can make your own damn dinner," she let the bedroom door slam. Normally, she wouldn't get so mad at him over him raising his voice, but she knew something was bothering him and he wouldn't tell her, so she wasn't going to talk to him.

Shane rested his face in his hands and raked his hands back through his hair. He couldn't tell her…he just couldn't. He would live with the guilt if it meant doing what was best for his family.

Later that night, after a few glasses of wine and a few hours of feeling sorry for himself, Shane walked into his and Vanessa's bedroom. She was sleeping on the edge of the bed, cradling Larayne on the very edge with all the lights out. He could only guess she was asleep. He took his place in the bed, laying on his back. It just wasn't the same without Vanessa's head on his chest. She wasn't even facing him! Her back was to him.

"'Nessa…you awake?" he asked. No response, but she was awake. She just wasn't talking to him. He couldn't just be a jerk an then expect everything to be peachy. Plus, even with her back to him, she could smell the wine on his breath. _Let him sweat it,_ she thought. "Guess not…" he sighed and faced to other way.

**AN: What do y'all think? Should Shane tell Vanessa about seeing Rick's group? Or should she have to find out for herself? Please review. Thanks y'all. **


	22. Chapter 22

When Shane woke up the next morning, the bed was empty and the smell of food wasn't wafting into the room. The space where Vanessa normally slept was cold, she had long since left with Larayne. He didn't know if she was only in the other room or if she had left, _left_. He rose from the bed and dressed for the new day, after a quick shower. Once he was finished, he walked into the rest of the apartment with a throbbing headache.

Everything was empty and quiet. Deadly quite. It scared him, quite honestly. He walked across the carpet, then the tile to the kitchen table. He saw a small piece of scarp paper on the table. It had Vanessa's careful, pretty script on it.

_Gone out for a walk with Larayne. Be back soon._

_ -Vanessa_

It was simple, which was a really bad sign. Because, Shane knew Vanessa and she wasn't a simple person. Anytime she was quite or kept it brief and simple, she was pissed, very pissed. He had to tell her…he simply had to. He couldn't stand for her to be mad at him, he just wanted her to be happily in his arms once more.

Vanessa bounced Larayne on hip as she walked down the streets of Woodbury. Everyone still seemed a bit tightly wound from everything that happened with the other group. She felt somehow really uncomfortable and Larayne was beginning to get restless. She was obviously hungry. She sighed, knowing she'd have to face him soon anyway and turned to head back to her and Shane's apartment. She didn't want to face him so soon, but she had to. She couldn't just sit down in the middle of the sidewalk and feed her baby. So, for the sake of the baby, and lack of places to go, she went back to her apartment.

When she walked into the apartment, she found it to be quiet…Shane clearly wasn't in the living room or kitchen/dining room area. _Maybe he left_, she thought hopefully. But, sadly, she wasn't so lucky, when she entered the bedroom, there he was, laying on their bed. He'd dressed and shaved, but was clearly in distress.

"Ness…"

"Don't start Shane. I only came back to feed Larayne," she turned and started to leave the room.

"Please Ness don't do this."

"Do what? Ignore you because you're being a lying asshole?" she asked in a rather acidic tone.

"I didn't lie…" he tried to defend but fell short.

"You didn't tell me the truth either!" she exclaimed, trying not to be too loud and further irritate the baby on her hip.

"Please understand."

"No Shane," she slammed the door behind her and went to sit on the couch. She started feeding the hungry baby and tried to calm her nerves.

"All right, look Vanessa," Shane said coming into the room. He was going to get his side in one way or another.

"Feeding the baby. Talk to me later."

"No, I'm gonna talk to you n-"

"Shane unless you want me to choke you to death with a baby blanket I suggest you leave me the hell alone right now!"

"Ness-"

"This is the last warning, Shane. I mean it."

"Fine," he mumbled and retreated back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. _Real mature,_ she thought, even through she had just done the same thing.

_Not quite what I was hoping for_, Shane thought as he plopped back onto the bed. He laid in there for nearly an hour before she walked back though that bedroom door, and when she did, she stood there with her hands on her hips, staring at him intently, with an ever constant tapping of her foot.

"Well, are you ready to tell me what the hell happened?"

"I-I," he paused. "How do ya always know when I'm mad?"

"How the fuck should I know? You're body language maybe? You're tense? I don't fucking know! Answer the damn question."

"Well…Darlin'…Damn it I can't tell you."

"And why the hell not?"

"For your safety…" The Governor may not have said it, but Shane knew that he would find and kill him and his family if they left now, or if he even so much as told Vanessa.

"Tell me or I take Larayne, walk out that door, and _never_ come back."

"That's not fair," Shane said.

"Neither is it for you to keep secrets. I'm your wife, the woman you're _supposed_ to love, the mother of your child, tell me what the hell if going on. Because y'know what? I let it slid when you came back that night at the farm and saved Carl. I didn't press you about what happened to Otis."

"Damn it Vanessa, are you really gonna do this?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! The group that we're after is Rick's! I saw we-"

"Oh my God! Shane how could you hide this from me!?" tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so angry and so hurt. "That's my sister, my brother-in-law, my nephew!"

"You think I don't know that?" he stood and moved to face her. Her arms were now crossed over her chest, he lifted her chin with his index finger, that is until she jerked away. "That's why this was so hard, Ness. We can't leave."

"Why not?" she had gone from angry to a pouting puppy.

"He will hunt us like animals…"

"Shane…" she really did feel bad for being so angry. She just hated that he was hiding something from her. More tears flowed from their ducts. "I'm sorry for being angry-"

"No, I'm sorry for hidin' it from you."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know Darlin'. I don't know."

**AN: So, I'm not sure if I said it last chapter or not but I think that I'm gonna end this once I get to the season 3 finally and start back up once season 4 starts (long time, I know). Although, I could still come up with my own way between now and then. What should Shane and Vanessa do? Should they leave and risk death by Governor? Or should they hang out in Woodbury for a while? It doesn't matter to me either way, I have ideas for both ways. Please review! Thanks y'all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I didn't realize how rapidly this was going to come to a close! I have like this chapter and another one…two more max! Whoa! Okay I'll let you get started then **

"Shane…" Vanessa groaned as they trekked trough the thickly foliaged woods. "How much further…do you think?" she was getting tired of carrying Larayne. She had gotten heavy! Plus, the baby would need fed again soon.

"Want me to take Raynie?" was the only answer he offered.

"Yeah. My back is killing me…" carrying a child could do that, even if said child was only a baby.

"C'mere, Raynie!" he smiled at his daughter. She grinned back and made a faint coo as she switched arms.

Saying it had been a long morning was an understatement. It was about ten o'clock now and they'd left Woodbury at five. It was a miracle they had even made it out. Shane found a place in the fence that wasn't guarded and they slipped out that way. He led them into the woods and that's where they'd been ever since.

"I can take one of the bags," Vanessa offered.

"Okay," he slipped one of the duffle bags onto her shoulder. We should be there soon," he sighed, hoping he was right.

"I hope so," she sighed. She wasn't ever a very patient person to begin with, but it didn't help the fact that she was scared out of her wits to see the rest of her family. Lori was going to give her an earful, that was for sure. But then, she'd coo over her niece and probably end up spoiling her in some way, just as Vanessa had done to Carl.

After another hour, Shane and Vanessa made it to the prison gate. It was locked from the inside, there was two different watch towers facing the outside of the prison. They assumed somebody had to be in one of them. On either side of them were walkers held back by chain-link fences. Luckily, they were seen pretty quickly. Since, the prison group didn't know who exactly was at the gates, they all came running outside to the fence.

"Here, let me hold her," Vanessa said, holding her arms out for Larayne. Shane passed her wordlessly.

"Shane…Vanessa…" Rick breathed at the fence.

"AUNT VANESSA! UNCLE SHANE!" Carl shouted as he ran to the fence.

"Ya gonna let up in, or are you gonna make us stand out here?" Shane asked with a small smile.

"He shot at us Rick! You can't let him in here!" Glenn called, making his way to the front.

"Did he actually shoot any of you?" Vanessa asked, venom in her tone. No one spoke. "No! And y'all know he could've very well killed you all," she paused, to look at the faces of the group, they were all shocked to see the two, let alone with a baby. They all knew that Vanessa was pregnant, but they thought she'd end up like Lori. "Where's my sister?" she asked when she noticed the older dark haired woman wasn't there.

Nobody had the guts to say anything, Rick just opened the gate and brought the three into the prison. Shane wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they walked. Her muscles were tense as she feared the worst. No talking couldn't be a good thing.

"C'mere," Rick said, bringing the trio into an empty cell. He took a seat on the bed and racked his hands through his hair. Carol waked in carrying a small bundle in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" she offered Shane the other, younger baby.

"I don't understand…" Vanessa said carefully. There was a baby here…she didn't know who it belonged to. Maybe Carol and Daryl had a baby or Maggie and Glenn or something…she didn't know though.

"That is Judith…Carl named her," Rick stood, and Carol walked back out of the room. They needed their privacy.

"Who's her parents?" Vanessa asked. Shane knew to stay quiet and let Rick take his time explaining.

"Lori was pregnant when you two left. She had been for a few months…and you remember when she had to have a c-section…y'know when she had Carl?" the blue eyed woman nodded. "She…she…" Rick began to cry, again. Vanessa pulled him into a hug. He cried on her shoulder. She joined him once he realized what had happened.

"Oh my God…" was all she was able to say. Shane wanted so badly to join them in their hug, but, he was holding Judith and they needed to have their time together. Once the two separated, Rick wiped his red puffy eyes. Vanessa rested her hand on his upper arm comfortingly.

"Is this-?" Rick asked, gesturing to the baby still in Vanessa's arms.

"This is Larayne," she smiled softly. "Raynie, this is your uncle Rick," she said in a baby voice to the raven haired little girl.

"Can I hold her?" Vanessa nodded and passed the baby to her brother-in-law. She looked up at Shane, he took his place at her side with the other baby still in his arms. Vanessa looked down, and was met with the dark eyes she'd know anywhere…they matched Lori's perfectly.

"How are you feeding her?" she asked Rick.

"Formula…ever so often we make a run…"

"Oh…"

Shane and Vanessa got settled into a cell of their very own that evening.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" she asked her husband.

"Why? You don't?"

"No, no I do. I'm glad we came here…well as glad as I can be after everything today," Vanessa changed into one of Shane's shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"Then I am too," he kissed her cheek and laid on the bottom bunk. It wasn't their bed back in Woodbury, but they were surrounded by family. She tucked Larayne in the mattress on the floor.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rick…he seems kind of tense."

"Okay," Shane couldn't say he was completely comfortable with her going out there alone with Rick…but then again, he was jealous by nature.

"I'll be back in a few."

"Be careful, please," she leaned in and pressed a hard kiss on his lips.

"Always am," she started to pull away, but he pulled back for another kiss.

"I love you, Ness."

"I love you too, Shane," she rested her forehead on his and kissed him one last time before slipping her shoes back on and making her way outside to the watchtower. She climbed the stairs and went to the top. Rick turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey," he smiled, not getting up from his seat with his feet over the railing.

"How are you?" she took a seat next to him and patted his knee affectionately.

"It has been hard…" he replied.

"I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"It's my fault y'know?"

"How is it your fault?"

"I was just so angry with her…I wouldn't talk to her…she thought I hated her!"

"She knew you loved her," she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know about that…"

"She did…trust me. Have I ever lied to you before."

"No…" he rested his head on her shoulder. "Larayne is really something…Shane seems great with her too."

"He is."

"Nessa, I gotta tell you something, it may not be easy to hear…wasn't easy for me either, but me and Lori were fighting because of you two."

"Because of us two?" Vanessa asked with a knitted brow.

"Yeah…Shane mostly…but I think they didn't tell us the whole story at the CDC. She told me that they were more than just a one time thing…and they were more than _just _sex."

"Well I don't see how any of this matters now, they both clearly made their choices. And in times like this, we have to accept the mistakes of our loved ones and keep them close."

"What happened to you?" Rick picked his head up from her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"If this hadn't of happened," he gestured to everything around them, meaning the end of the world. "You would've kicked his ass back at the CDC for even looking at another woman."

"Rick, the world changed."

"No. You changed," he turned her head to face him. In the moonlight, he could only make out her silhouette, but she was gorgeous. Her hair framing her heart shaped face, her blue eyes sparkling, and her lips bright pink without lipstick. Rick's eyes focused on her lips for a moment. They were full with the top being just a little bit thinner than the bottom. Suddenly, and without any warning, Rick pressed his lips against Vanessa's.

**AN: I really hope I didn't go too OOC on Rick's part, but who knows? If Lori had a sister and she was there after her death…ya never know. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I do this for the rest of my stories, and I have a response to the reviews whether I put them on here or not, so I'm gonna respond to my reviews from last chapter. And, as for there being like two chapters left (counting this one) I was wrong. There's gonna be more than that. So enjoy.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** Your review made me laugh so hard! I'm so happy you loved it so much. Don't completely lose your mind though, because all-most of your questions will be answered this chapter :D. And what isn't answered this chapter, I'll answer next chapter. I promise.**

**HermioneandMarcus:**** Thanks for loving the last chapter so much. Personally, it's probably one of my favs that I've written. Here's the new chapter, you're welcome lol. **

"Rick, stop," Vanessa pushed his shoulder, causing his body to move from hers. She got to her feet and looked him dead in the eyes. She didn't want him to have any mistake about what she was about to say. "I love Shane, and I'm happy with him. We're married and have a daughter for Christ's sake! I can't be here kissing you."

"That didn't stop us when I was married. You told me you wanted me then…"

She ran her hands through her dark locks. She didn't even want to think about what the two had done. It was wrong and she felt nothing but guilt from that day.

"I was young and stupid. It should've never happened," she turned toward the door. "Whether you're Shane's best friend or not, you know what he'd do to you," with that, she left and went back to the cell she shared with her husband. She laid in the bed, feeling like all she wanted to do was weep. She didn't like feeling tested like that. Maybe at one point in time, she would've been completely ready to jump Rick's bones, but now? No, now she had Shane, her one _true_ love.

"You okay?" Shane's deep, rough, sleep filled, voice whispered.

"Yeah," she put her brave face on, and faced him, looking into his dark brown eyes. She felt safe, and protected when she was close to him, not offence to Rick, she loved him too, but in a brotherly way. With Shane, she was in love with him completely. There was nothing that could stop her from loving Shane.

"Okay, get so sleep," he kissed her head and closed his eyes once again. Her heart ached to somehow be closer with him, and tell him about what had just occurred, but she knew that she couldn't tell him anytime soon because that would just lead to a fight between him and Rick and Rick with two black eyes and God knows what else. Plus, it wasn't like they'd done anything more than just a harmless kiss, which she had ended before it could really even begin.

The next morning, Rick gathered the group in the main area that was around the cells. They all looked to him for direction, they didn't even really know why.

"I was thinkin' we should make a supply run," he said. Shane looked over at his wife, as she held their daughter. She looked back at him and nodded, with that one look she'd just given him her blessing to go on this run.

"Where ya thinkin' 'bout goin', Rick?" Shane asked.

"King County…check it for some more supplies, clean out the rest of the cage at the station."

"I think I'll ride along with ya…Maybe pick up a few things from back home."

"Alright."

Larayne began to cry and Vanessa walked back to her and Shane's cell to feed her, she took a seat on the bottom bunk and no sooner than she did so, did she hear footsteps outside of the cell. She looked up to see Shane in the doorway.

"You mad at me, Ness?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be?" she asked, confused.

"Don't know," he pulled his pants up and moved further into the cell. "You just seem tense."

"Maybe a little tired but that's all," she patted the space next to her and he took a seat. She leaned her head on his shoulder, given as through her hands were busy with the baby. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Please be careful and keep Carl safe…"

"I will. I love ya, Darlin'," she turned to face him as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, Shane."

He got up and left the cell, only to be ambushed by somebody that he wasn't able to see, before being pulled into another cell.

"Hi Shaney!" she grinned gleefully. She looked in even worse shape than when they'd seen her the first time. The top potion of her hair was brow, rather than blonde, and one of her breasts was drastically larger than the other, the small one looked like a deflated balloon that'd been left to sit for weeks. _Oh good God!_ Shane thought to himself. He didn't want to look at her. The awful woman that'd almost killed his wife. Tiffany.

"What the hell are you doin' here!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, that little wife of yours, is a CHEATING WHORE!"

"The hell you talkin' 'bout and how can _you_ call my Vanessa a whore?" he wanted to just punch her, although, since she was a woman, he couldn't. His momma raised him better and his grandma Jean would turn over in her grave.

"I saw her last night! She was kissing Rick!"

"Bull shit," he turned to leave. But as he thought about it, what she said kind of made since, Vanessa had been acting strange all day, in fact since the night before when she came in from seeing Rick.

"And oh boy, they didn't stop with just kissing," she giggled insanely. "I got a free show, who knew she was so flexible!"

Shane balled up his fists and was about to go into Vanessa's cell and yell her face off, but Rick called his name. Rick, he wanted to beat the hell out of him too. That was _his_ wife, not Rick's! He couldn't go putting her hands on her whenever he wanted! No! That was _his_ Vanessa. And she couldn't go be with _Rick_!

Instead of going bat shit crazy on anybody, Shane wordlessly got in the car as they drove off. If he went off on Rick now, that could jeopardize what they were about to do, which meant jeopardizing the whole group. Mad at Vanessa or not, he loved her.

**AN: Okay, there it was, please review and I'll try to do a shout out next chapter. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So as I'm starting this, it's eleven o'clock. I was gonna read some stories but...I got this awesome, really funny review that made me want to do this (see if you review, you really mek a difference). BTW I got the episodes out of order, this one was suppose to be during "I ain't a Judas" the next one will be during "I ain't a Judas" .**

**ShutXTheXFrontXDoor-**** You're simply awesome. Your review made me laugh, and my grandma was sitting like across the room and she looked at me and asked what was so funny and I just shook my head. It's so amazing that you're so invested with all the characters that you screamed when she came back, I almost screamed writing her back in...she's that one character that I just hate with a burning passion, but I love to make her come in there and mess shit up. Although having her in here, just the name kinda screwed up the movie Silver Linning's Playbook for me just because Jenifer Lawrence's character's name of Tiffany. Because for some unknow reason, I'm a very, curious person (not always a good thing) I must ask, please feel free not to answer, I understand if it's personal, why are you in the hospital? Don't sweat about having a long review, I loved it. That's why you got this monster of a responce lol. I will try to keep it excellent...I'm amazed it's going so well.**

"You okay, man?" Rick asked as he, Shane, Carl, and Michonne drove down the road.

"Now ain't the time or the place, dude," Shane replied.

"Somethin's botherin' you. It'll just fog your head up. Tell me."

"Rick, just leave well enough alone," Shane snapped, looking out the passenger side window.

"Oh my she sure looks like you," Beth said as she held Larayne while Vanessa fed Judith.

"Shane too."

"Can I ask you something?" she young girl looked up from the baby.

"Fire away," Vanessa replied.

"Judith...she's Shane's? Isn't she?" the blonde asked in a small voice.

"I think so...I mean it's possible, I guess."

"Would you be mad at him, I mean if it is?"

"No," she didn't even have to consider it for a moment. She knew she loved Shane for better or for worse, even if they hadn't taken wedding vows, she'd live by them. Plus, he'd told her about his fling with Lori, and she wasn't sure if she believed what Rick was getting at the night before. He seemed to have lost his marbles. "I love Shane, and it's not like Lori's here, so I'd be the closest thing to a mom she's got."

"Are you gonna act like her mom?"

"As much as I can, I guess. Either way I'm her aunt and I'll help her anyway possible," the two girls, sat in silence for a few moments.

"This other place...this town, if it was so safe, why did you leave?" Beth asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll tell you why she left," Tiffany said, walking through the doorway to where they'd set up like a dining room. "She wanted to get back to her little guy on the side, _my_ Shaney just wasn't enough for her."

"Fuck off," she didn't even care what 'guy on the side' the evil bitch was suggesting. She just wanted her to leave.

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots," she cackled. "One day, Shaney's gonna wake up and realize you're nothing but a stupid twat."

"You will not use that language around my baby, not get the fuck out of here!" Vanessa had had enough, if she wasn't holding and feeding baby Judith, she would've cut a bitch.

"Oh please, that baby was probably the only reason my Shaney even stayed with you. He would've felt bad."

"You heard her, leave," Beth said, raising her voice ever so slightly. But, even that was a big step for the soft-spoken girl.

"Lame!" she shouted and left the room. The blonde and the brunette shared a look before dying in a fit of laughter.

"Wow," was all Vanessa could saw to that. She simply rolled her eyes and rebuttoned her, rather Shane's shirt once Judith was finished. With Shane not being there, she wanted to wear his shirt, to keep him close to her. "Here, switch me," she said, referring to the babies.

"Right, here," the two tradded children.

"Carl man, you shouldn't risk your life like that," Shane said as they drove back to the prison. They'd had more close calls than they were comfortable with. Carl had gone into the King County Cafe and gotten a picture of the Grimes' family and one of Shane and Vanessa.

"Judith and Larayne need to know what their parents look like," he argued.

"That don't mean you go and almost get yourself killed. Y'know what your aunt would do to us?" even though Shane was mad at the blue eyed brunette, the thought of seeing her again in only a few minutes made his heart beat faster.

Vanessa sat, up in the watch tower with Beth, Maggie, and Larayne. Judith was with Carol inside. It was Maggie and Beth's time on watch, but Vanessa didn't have anywhere else to go, so she hung out with the Greene sisters. She also wanted to see when her raven haired lover would return. She didn't like when he was gone, especially now, knowing that the Governor was likely looking to find and kill them.

When she saw the green car pull up the drive, she quickly asked Beth to hold Larayne and zoomed down the steps. She spotted Shane stepping out of the passenger side of the car and flung herself into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Not knowing what to do with his arms, he let intinct take over and hold her around the waist, despite his anger.

"I missed you so much," she whispered against his ear, causing a chill to run down his spine. Her teeth lightly grazed his earlobe.

"Only gone a few hours," he said. From that statement alone, she knew something was wrong.

"C'mere," she pulled him inside the prison and into thier cell, they needed privacy for a few minutes. "What's wrong with you? I come out there, practically begging you to come in here and rip my clothes off, and you, you don't say anything!"

"Didn't you get enough of that last night?" he mumbled venomously.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she exclaimed, knowing they didn't do anything last night, she came into the room and he was asleeped they talked for a moment and both went to sleep.

"You and Rick in the fuckin' watch tower last night!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Me and _Rick_ in the watch tower, last night? You're funny. Nothing happened up there."

"Stop lying to me, Vanessa."

"Okay, he kissed me. That was it. I pushed him back and told him hold _I_ love _you_, and I wasn't going to sit up there and kiss him to jeprodize my marriage with you, Shane."

He stared at her for a moment, brown eyes meeting blue ones. She looked hurt that he'd even suggest something like that.

"Damn it," he cursed, hitting his head against the concrete wall. "I'm so fuckin' stupid! I should've never listened to her!"

"Her? Who her?" yes, she half wanted to knock his teeth out, but she had to know why he didn't just come to her and who the hell told him a such thing.

"Fuckin' Tiffany."

"Oh God. Shane! What the hell were you thinking! Tiffany? You know she's a lying, no good, bitch. That, might I add, tried to fucking kill me!"

"You're right, Darlin'. I guess I just...it made sense," he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"How the fuck did that make any sense!?"

"I don't deserve you. Never have."

"Don't start this again. How many times have I told you that you're wrong. I'm not getting into this right now," she moved past him and stormed out of the door. On her way back to the watch tower she ran into a cackling Tiffany.

"Aw was your wittle hubby wubby mad at you?" she asked, tauntingly. Vanessa locked her jaw and grabbed the other woman by her blonde hair. She'd reached her breaking point. She began bashing her skull into the concret floor until her body went limp and her botoxed, already ugly face was unrecognizeable. There was a pool of blood and teeth surrounding Vanessa and the blonde as the dark haired woman knelt with her knees holding down the bitch that had tried to ruin her marriage. She'd just killed Tiffany.

**AN: Oh no! Vanessa just murdered Tiffany! I might've gotten a little too much enjoyment out of that scene...but "DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD!"**


	26. Chapter 26

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** I was happy to finally kill her off. That's the problem so many TV shows have, they just don't know when it's time to kill off a villain, not TWD, but like for example (idk if you watch this) Bones has had the same guy come back so many times, I'm sick of him and it's making me not like the show. But, anyway, I'm happy my story and the death of the slut faced hoe could be the best moment of your life lol. You are very welcome for killing her off, it was my pleasure really. And I really hope you get to get out of the hospital soon, I hate hospitals (yet I wanna be a nurse…) and I'm glad I could keep you from loosing your mind. Last chapter being posted so early was just for you because of being stuck in the hospital. This would've actually been that chapter. But whatever, I hope you enjoy this one just as much (yet I don't think it'll top Tiffany getting killed)…**

**Parldro42082-**** Yeah, I was glad to end her time in my story. I hate when Shane beats himself up too, but he seems like the type that would be kicking his own ass long after anyone else was even still mad at him about it. Hopefully, the two can work out all of their issues…especially now since Vanessa murdered somebody. The question is, how will Shane react to the fact that his wife killed somebody?**

**Castiel Angel**** Heart- Thank you for all the reviews, and yes I would imagine, that would be pretty messy...lol**

**Please review and I'll reply next chapter.**

"Ness?" Shane asked cautiously, his hand resting on her back. Slowly she stood and buried her face in her husband's chest.

"I don't know what came over me," she sobbed. "I-I just lost it," it wasn't the fact that she'd killed Tiffany, but that she'd killed anyone. She didn't want this 'new world' to change the person she was. She'd never killed a living, breathing, human being. She'd never even killed a dog on accident for goodness sake.

"Shh…Shh…Shh…it's okay. You snapped, and she deserved it."

"You don't get it! _I killed_ a person! I murdered her with my own damn hands!" she pulled back, possibly in search of some acid or something to get rid of the blood from her hands.

"Stop," he took her face in his hands, squishing her cheeks together, giving her a fish face. "Vanessa Walsh you listen to me, and you listen damn good. You are not at all at fault here. She should've known better than to taunt you and try to destroy our marriage-"

"But-"

"I say this with love, shut your fuckin' mouth and listen. That bitch tried to kill you, take your life and _our child's_ from me. She would've taken you and unborn Larayne out, she left you for dead with your wrists bleeding…she wanted you to die slowly, at least you gave her a quick death."

She put her hands on his wrists and moved his hands from her cheeks and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his Shane scent. He obviously wasn't wearing any cologne or deodorant and they hadn't showered since leaving Woodbury. It was odd, but Shane's natural scent made Vanessa comfortable and made her feel safe.

"C'mon, I'll help you clean this mess up before anybody else comes in, then you don't have to tell the rest of the group."

"Okay," she sniffed.

As they cleaned up the bloody mess, and moved the lifeless corpse into an unused cellblock, with walkers still growling, Shane told her the truth about what happened with Otis, how he had been the one to kill him.

"So I was right, when I knew something was up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ness, I shoulda told you…I still feel so damn guilty."

"This world has affected us all," she said as they finished, resting her hand on his broad shoulder. Her words were true, but she needed just as much convincing as him, if not more.

The next few days were uneventful. Vanessa completely isolated herself from everyone, save feeding the babies and a few words between her and Beth and small, pretty much one sided chats between her and Shane. He'd never seen her in this almost comatose state, he was getting really worried. It was worse when Beth pulled him aside.

"What's wrong with Vanessa? She's been really disconnected lately…When y'all first got here, we talked all the time, and now something just like…changed," the younger blonde said, worried. Vanessa was one of the few people that she really enjoyed talking to, she wasn't sure why but she preferred the dark haired woman's company over most of the rest of the group.

"I'm not really sure," he said, honestly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd been doing the lion's share of taking care of Larayne and only taking her to Vanessa when she needed fed. "I'll talk to her," he promised.

"Thanks," the younger woman nodded and walked away. Shane made his way to the cell they shared to find Vanessa laying on the bottom bunk, staring at nothing. Larayne had fallen asleep sometime during the time Shane was pacing around the cell block, so he placed her on the mattress on the floor.

"Ness," he said attentively, sitting on the edge of the bunk. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?" he offered, hoping she'd say something. No such luck. "Vanessa, baby, I need you to talk to me," he pleaded. "Hey," he nudged her shoulder. "At least look at me," he was to the point of begging. Thankfully, she granted him this small request. His brown eyes, full of worry and sadness met her emotionless blue ones. "You're driving me nuts here, I need to know what's the matter with you, so I can fix it."

"Fix it?" she laughed clinically. "Fix it!" she scoffed. "Are you some magical wizard that can turn back time?" she asked sarcastically, sitting up and throwing her hands in the air. "Didn't think so!" she laid back down and looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "I murdered someone, something I can never take back and I have to live with her blood staining my hands for the rest of my life, I deserve to rot in this fucking cell."

"Ness…" he'd never seen her like this. Her face has red with anger and she looked as if she could kill him right then and there. He had one chance to calm her down. "She would've done the same to go," he tried, and failed miserably.

"Think of it this way, what if I'd lost my temper on _anyone_ else. What if it'd been Larayne out there, Shane? What if it was our daughter that _I murdered_."

"You would never do that to her, you love her."

"Really? I didn't think I'd ever kill somebody by bashing their skull into the ground either!"

"You need to just let this go," he told her.

"And what? Keep it a secret for the rest of time? Let everybody think that I'm not dangerous? Maybe you can live with killing somebody on your conscience but I can't!" she exclaimed standing from the bed and hurrying to the balcony outside where their cell was, it over looked the rest of the block, where some of the group was gathered.

Shane felt as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. He _did_ feel guilty about what happened with Otis, even the guys he shot while on the job! He just chose not to let the past dictate his life now. His life with Vanessa and Larayne. As for his wife, he'd never, ever heard her say something like that. She simply didn't throw things in people's faces like a lot of others did in fights.

"Hey everybody!" she called, getting them all to gather from where everyone was. "I need to tell y'all something. I've been losing my mind up here because I killed Tiffany. I murdered her with my bare hands, but bashing her face into that concrete right there, so if y'all wanna kick me out for being a psycho, please go ahead," she called before going back into her cell, brushing Shane's shoulder with hers in the process. He looked at her stunned. Rick came barreling up the steps, looking from Shane to the cell door, as if he was asking for permission to enter.

"Promise not to kiss her this time?" Shane asked, his voice full of anger, and almost hatred towards Rick. The way he saw it, all of this was his doing.

"I swear," Rick agreed.

"Fine," Shane sighed, before walking away.

"Nessa?" Rick asked, entering the cell, he saw her frantically throwing things into a bag. "Please stop," his hand came to rest on his shoulder. She whipped around and almost literally smacked him.

"I'm not in the mood for the voice of reason right now," she replied bitterly.

"Too bad," he replied. "What are you gonna do about your daughter? Are you gonna leave her here with no food?"

"No, I plan on taking her with me jackass."

"What about Shane? You really think he'll let you walk out those doors, let alone _with_ _his_ chile."

"I don't deserve to be around people," she continued and he grabbed her arm.

"We all want you here, trust me. Please just stay and we'll work it out."

"Rick…I…" a moment ago, she was ready to just leave and never come back, but now, she was reconsidering. Stay or Go? "Fine, but just know, I deserve to die out there."

**AN: I don't know what's going on here…sorry if some of you don't like the direction this is going at the moment, but I feel Vanessa would have a mental breakdown if she killed someone (even if Tiffany was some bitch faced hoe bag whore slut skank). And it's not that she killed Tiffany, it's that she killed anyone…just to clarify if you didn't catch that. Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Ashleywhitener-**** I was wrong on how many chapter I have left to do, apparently it's more than I thought...so I WILL finish it before June though, I promise. **

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you, I try to update ASAP.**

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** Yeah, I'm not sure how I would react after killing somebody...that would be really hard.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** I hope she can too. It would be so hard and so scary to have to deal with all of that. You're welcome lol. It's good that you were released, that couldn't have been fun. You are very welcome, I just figued it would give you something to do. I'm glad you love it so much and I will try to keep it amazing. **

**Darylisperfection-**** thank you so much! Thank you for following and favoriting as well.**

**Please review and get a reply next chapter. **

**Since I always forget to do this, thank you to all that faved/followed!**

"Shane, maybe it would be good if you came with us to the meeting with the Governor," Rick suggested.

"Yeah, that'd probably be good…" the raven haired man agreed and made his way into his and Vanessa's cell. She was laying on the bed like zombie while Larayne was sleeping soundly on the mattress on the floor. "Ness?" he asked, carefully taking a seat beside her on the bed, she rolled over and looked at him. "I'm gonna go with Rick and try to reason with the Governor."

There was a look in her eyes. Not the one that he'd seen in the past days. This one held fear and uncertainty. She slowly reached for his hand, she used both hands to wrap her skinny fingers around his large hand.

"Please don't," she pleaded. "I don't want you to leave…I'm sorry for everything. For yelling at you and saying what I said about Otis. I know you did what you had to and there's no way you feel good about it," she looked at him for another long moment. "Just please don't leave me. Not now, not ever."

Shane was shocked. He hadn't expected Vanessa to so easily come out of her coma. He didn't speak, but he brought his free hand to her face and smoothed back her messy, tangled hair. She closed her eyes peacefully at his touch, welcoming the warm chills that spread throughout her.

"You really don't want me to go?" she nodded rapidly. "If I stay, will you talk to me?" she nodded more.

"Anything…just please don't go," she was practically begging and he couldn't say no, not in a million years. Rick would have to go this one alone…

"I'll be right back, babe. I love you," he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Vanessa knew that she didn't have long. She wasn't sure what had changed, but she knew that Shane was trying and she couldn't just let him go out there with the Governor. He'd likely kill him for the simple fact of leaving. She rose from the bed and found her brush, brushed her hair before putting it into a high pony tail, changed out of the shirt of Shane's she was wearing into a pair of dark colored jeans and a black sweater, and she put on her hiking boots. Shane walked back in as she tied the laces of her right boot. Vanessa stood and with out warning, pressed her lips to Shane's. He rested his hand in the small of her back, holding her closer to him.

Her lips were dry, and slightly rough against his. They were certainly chapped, Shane knew this because during the winter she would go through like ten things of chap stick and she'd have them everywhere! One in her car, three in her purse, one in her pocket, and like four in her office at work. And, when he'd ask, "Why do ya got so many of these damn things?" she'd look at him with a smile, before applying another coat and say, "This one's cherry, that one's strawberry, peppermint, and that one's sugar cookie."

_Women,_ he'd find himself thinking. _Them and their damn cosmetics_. Although, Shane did have to admit, Vanessa was much better at keeping her makeup to a minimal. She never wore much, maybe a dash of eyeliner some mascara and little bit of something on her lips, but that was it. She didn't take four hours to get ready like most women, and he loved that.

"What was that for, Darlin'?" he asked.

"I love you Shane, and I want you to know that."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her lips lightly. "Now that you're all dolled up and lookin' fine. Let's get to talking," he led her back over to the bed where the two of them took a seat. He pressed his hand on her jean clad thigh lovingly.

"Are you sure talking is what you wanna do?" Vanessa asked, seductively.

"Why? You got somethin' else in mind?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"You know I do, Mr. Walsh," she grinned and pressed her chapped lips to his ear, nipping his lobe softly. Chills licked at his spine, giving him a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

But, he was conflicted. He could pick option a, and reply "What are you waitin' for Mrs. Walsh?" and have some fun then and there. Or, option b, "Darlin', we gotta talk about this stuff, and get it settled." Option b would mean no sex (now or probably today at all) and likely a sulky, sullen Vanessa. And one of the things he had always loved about the brunette was she had a high need for sex and knew where and when she wanted it. So, of course, Shane picked option b.

He closed the cell door and brought down the sheet that was above it before he moved back to the bed and the real fun began. They took their time, savoring the feel of their skin pressed together and the taste of one another. And after, they didn't get much time to just be lazy, they knew that they needed to be dressed, given that any time they may have to leave the prison, that and there was a knocking on the outside of their cell.

"Just a minute," Shane called as they redressed. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Beth's voice replied. "Judith's hungry."

"Why don't you watch Raynie and bring her to me if she wakes I'm gonna go sit with Beth and Judith for a while."

"Okay," Shane replied, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied as she opened the cell. Beth was standing there, holding a fussy Judith. "I thought we could talk…we haven't done that in a while."

"That would be nice," Beth smiled happily. She truly missed her and Vanessa's conversations. The two made their way down to where they always sat as Vanessa began to feed the brown eyed baby.

"She'd probably gonna think you're her mom," Vanessa said sadly, she didn't mean it as anything against Beth, she cared for the younger girl, but she did miss her own sister.

"Or you…"

"Nah, I just feed her."

"She looks like you though."

"Only a little," looking at the baby's facial features, she could see Lori's side, the eyes, the little ears, and the small nose. But, the rest didn't look like Rick…not in the least. "This is my step daughter…" she said out loud in realization.

"Do you think so?" Beth asked, in all honesty, the group had half wondered if Shane fathered Judith.

"I'm certain of it…These lips…I know them as well as I know my own, and she has a really weird hairline…maybe I don't know, but I really think this baby is Shane's…"

"What's mine?" Shane asked as he walked into the room, holding Larayne.

"Judith…" Vanessa replied, batting her eyelashes as he looked at her in disbelief.

**AN: That is my personal theory! I strongly believe that Judith is really Shane's baby…but everybody is entitled to their own opinion. I hope y'all liked it. How do you think Shane'll react to the news of being a father to **_**two**_** children? Please review, thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I have to start of with a HUGE apology. I feel so terrible! I was suppose to update this one Friday MORNING with my other two stories, but no, it wasn't done. Then I'm like "Okay, I'll finish is and update Friday night." because I was at my grandma's and I could. I thought I had finished it, so I took my flash drive and a thought I left it in my mom's car…because I couldn't find it in my bag…so when she comes to get me, I'm like "Well I can update that real quick before I leave" No. It WASN'T in my mom's car, and I start frantically searching my bag because this flash drive has ALL of my stories on it and I don't have them backed up anywhere…(bad idea) and guess where it was? My bag! So I tried to update really quick, because we needed to get home and such. No. I NEVER FINISHED THE CHAPTER! So, I posted it, then had to take it down. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY Y'ALL! I will make this one supper long in hope for forgiveness! I feel like such a horrid person right now…on top of that…I just realized I have a really screwed up accent…I am not southern, yet I say y'all (and am the only person in my house to do so) and I say horrid…any words that I type, usually any sort of weird wording I use is how I talk…Damn rambling again…sorry.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** OMFG! That's so awesome! I'm glad I'm not the only one! And, if he is, I bet in a later season, when Rick is fully himself again, he'll look at 'his' daughter and realize that it's Shane's lol. And, if your story is on here, I'm gonna read your story it it's on here. I have a ton of time tonight as soon as I post these chapters. I couldn't make Vanessa be in crazy town any longer, I didn't want y'all to get bored, if I did another chapter like that it would be like "Oh, Vanessa's in her cell…yet again for the whole chapter…and she's doing absolutely noting fun and this story is going on forever…" lol. **

**EdwardCullenfan2009-**** As I've said before I don't get to update much…but I try to update as much as possible.**

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** Don't worry too much for Rick. He's got Carl…at least. That would be nice if they could just go get a blood test but even though Vanessa's a doctor, she can't exactly do that without a lab. Rick is probably gonna stay a little crazy for a while…just because he was in the show. Wow… "Shane would be a more stable father" that sounds like a slight oxymoron on how he was at the end of season 2 lol. We'll just have to see where things go with Shane and Vanessa.**

"How can this be?" Shane asked, dumbfounded.

"Shane, I know from experience that you know _exactly_ how this happened," Vanessa stated flatly as she eyed their own daughter.

"Darlin', I'm really sorry-"

"Don't apologize, not again anyway," Vanessa said, still the flat tone in her voice.

"Darlin'-"

"Shane," she stood and closed the gap between them. "Stop talking and listen," she paused making sure he wasn't going to interrupt again. "You don't need to apologize because now, there's a baby here. One that is part of my two favorite people, even if my sister isn't here now, her children are, and I'm gonna do everything I can for them," Vanessa wasn't mad because Shane had already apologized for him and Lori, and what was done was done, it's not like she could've changed it if she wanted to.

"You're too good to me," he stated looking at her with wide eyes. Most anyone would be mad, furious even.

"Count is as me making it up to you for if for ignoring you for the past few days."

"Okay," he smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. "I love you. I'm gonna go take watch."

"I love you too," she stole his lips for a kiss. "Be careful."

"I will," he passed Larayne off to Beth and went outside.

"You two seem back to yourselves," the younger woman smiled.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but Shane's the only person who has ever been able to make me so happy..."

"That's sweet. I used to always dream about finding someone who loved me like that," Beth said, sadly. "Getting married, having children..."

"You will...one day," Vanessa said, reassuringly. "The world may've changed now, but deep down, people are still who they always have been."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes," Vanessa said confidently. They traded babies, and Vanessa looked happily at her daughter. She loved how the young child was always so happy. She didn't know the horrors of the world around them. And she planned to keep it that way. "Things won't stay this way, not forever."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do. A cure will be found, some way, some how."

"How?"

"Somebody's got to be immune...they always are. How do you think they cured everything else?"

"I guess."

"Your dad...he might be immune. That whole cutting his leg off thing...it shouldn't have worked. I mean, this virus would spread right away into his blood stream..."

"You were a doctor before this, right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you could be the one to find the cure."

"I don't know...I don't think I'm that smart."

"Sure you are. Maybe you could try."  
"I'd need medical equipment that we don't have. Woodbury had it though," she said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe Rick and Woodbury will work it all out, and then you can use it there."

"That'd be nice," but, Vanessa knew that Rick and the Governor wouldn't work anything out. She'd be surprised if everyone survived the meeting.

"We should go," Merle said. "They've been gone too long. An' we can use this as our chance to kill the Governor," everyone was still in the living room? Is that what you'd call it? On their down time, everyone kind of stayed there…so it must've been it.

"I agree," Vanessa piped up, being the first to respond. Merle was right, they had a golden opportunity right there, they should take it.

Merle was so close to making some smart ass comment about her being a woman and needing to just stick to taking care of the kids, but he'd heard the stories and knew she was tough as nails and everyone listened to her, especially Shane, and he was almost as good as getting Rick on board with something.

"You really think so, Ness?" Shane asked.

"Yes! He'll kill us Shane, and I don't want our baby getting killed because of that sick bastard."

"Okay, I'm in," Shane said.

"No, guys, Rick said to stay here," Glenn said.

"Have you met the Governor?" Vanessa asked Glenn. "Do you know what he's done? Do you really think they'll come to an agreement and everything just be peachy? No. Hell, I'm not even positive Rick's coming back. He's a sick man and he will do anything to get what he wants."

"But Rick-"

"When are ya gonna grow a pair and do what has to be done?" Merle asked, knowing for once that this was something that was for the good of everyone. He wasn't just thinking of himself for once and the Chinese kid was shutting him out, 'He's Korean,' Daryl's voice popped into his head.

"I'll go with ya man," Shane said, he knew that that's what Vanessa wanted too.

"Go in there, finish it, and get back. Okay?" she spoke quietly as she pulled his shirt collar and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing her lips again.

"C'mon, we ain't got all day!" Merle shouted.

When Vanessa walked into the 'living room' where they also cooked and ate food, her nose was assaulted by the worst smell. She moved to a nearby trashcan and expelled her stomach contents.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked, moving to her side.

"Yeah…I just…ew do you smell that?"

"What? The squirrel that Carol's cooking?"

"I guess…but that smells terrible. No offense, Carol."

"None taken. We eat what we can get though. Fresh meat is better than nothing."

"Yeah…I need to get some fresh air."

"I'll go with you," Beth offered. As she set Judith in the crate that had become her bed. Maggie was sitting at the table holding a sleeping Larayne, as per her request. Beth and Vanessa walked out of one of the doors and stood in the space that was nearly covered with boards and other things that would protect them from an attack.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beth asked, genuinely worried for her friend.

"Yeah, it just makes me miss breath mints…and tooth paste," the blonde chuckled softly.

"I can get you a bottle of water?"

"Nah, I'll live. This is gonna sound gross, but before I found out I was pregnant with Raynie, I got used to it."

"That is gross," Beth agreed with a smile.

"Tell me about it," Vanessa sighed dramatically. But then something dawned on her…the only other time she had had a weak stomach was when she was…no. That was impossible. Why would she even consider she could be pregnant? That was so silly of her. But, there was a slight nag, that wouldn't go away. She couldn't be pregnant again though, not that she wasn't able to be, but that she didn't want to be! Larayne was only three months old…and her sister had died during child birth.

"You don't think you could be-"

"Don't you dare even say what I think you are!" Vanessa exclaimed covering the younger woman's mouth with her hand. Beth said the last word muffled by Vanessa's hand, which she only removed when she knew that Beth wouldn't open her big mouth again.

"Seriously, Vanessa? What if you were?"

"I don't fuckin' know!" she snapped. "Sorry, I just don't wanna think about that," she regretted snapping on her friend right away, she was one of the few people that Vanessa felt like she could trust.

"It's okay…maybe you should talk to Shane about it?"

"Yeah…maybe…" Vanessa sighed, putting her face in her hand. There was no way the group could handle three babies. Plus, she'd only puked once. It wasn't like she'd been vomiting every morning. Now, all she had to do was wait…wait for Shane and everyone else to show up. And, this part was important, she couldn't let her imagination run wild.

Time. It was a curious thing. It would seemingly go faster when something fun was going on, but when it was anything boring, or sad, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. When, in reality, it never changed. 365 days in a year, 52 weeks in a year, seven days in a week, 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes in an hour, 60 seconds a minute…and it just went on forever. Vanessa felt as if time was moving slower than an inch worm journeying from Ohio to Ireland! She sat in the watch tower, not watching for walkers, but for her husband, and the other group members. She hated waiting. And was very, very impatient.

"Want some company? And a cup of tea?" Carol offered, as she walked up behind Vanessa in the watch tower, whose feet were dangling over the edge.

"Sure," she replied. The older woman joined her, taking the same sitting position as the brunette. "You better not start too though," she warned, meaning about what happened earlier.

"Okay, but I just wanted to tell you that the second pregnancy usually has less morning sickness…"

"How do you know?"

"I was pregnant once before Sophia…it was suppose to be a little boy. We were gonna name him Andrew, after my father…but Ed, he…that's when everything started. He got mad at me and pushed me down the steps," Vanessa could tell how hard it was for Carol to tell her this things, so she pulled the older woman into a hug. "Well," Carol continued with her story while hugging the younger woman. "When I got pregnant with Sophia, I didn't even know until I was a few months along…I didn't throw up almost at all."

"Oh God…I really hope I'm not…If I am, I'm going to kill Shane."

Carol let out a noise that was similar to a laugh, but it was restrained as if she was trying to hold it back. "You think I'm kidding? I'm not going through that again. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. I don't get why people did 'natural' births before the fuckin' apocalypse!"

Another laugh, this time not as held back. Laughter, it was always said to be the best medicine. Apparently that was still true during the end of the fucking world.

**AN: Again, I am so sorry! I don't really know much about being pregnant and such if that whole second pregnancy thing is true or what…so sorry if it's not accurate, we'll pretend it is for the purpose of my fanfic. Please tell me what you thought. Review=reply next chapter. **


	29. Chapter 29

**EdwardCullenfan2009-**** Thank you!**

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** Yeah…lol. I thought that Merle was right and they should've taken that chance, and if Shane was there, he would've been all over it…he wouldn't have sat back after what the Governor had done. **

**Tori D (Guest)-**** Aww! Thank you soooooo much! That is so incredibly sweet your review like made my day, not joke! This fanfic…hmmm I want to say maybe only like another chapter or two after this for this installment…But I might start this one back up after season four starts, depending on how I decide to do the finally. So, to answer your question, unless I end up killing off Vanessa somehow or something, I will finish out season 3 in the next chapter or two after this, then maybe start this one back up in the fall. And, if this was my only one (I have two other walking dead stories going and a walking dead/boondock saints crossover) I would possibly write it over the summer but I'm going to be busy. So, kinda just bear with me a bit.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** Lol. It would be crazy and scary if she is pregnant again…I still haven't decided where I'm going with that…I do like Beth's character too, my favorite female character is Maggie, but Beth is a close second. Although, whenever I write a story…somehow my OC becomes friends with Beth lol. I'm sorry I really wish I could update more often. I finished this last night (5/22) and I just got around to replying to your review (I read it after my geometry exam while I was in the auditeria for like an hour and a half waiting to take my English exam). If I had internet…I would update A LOT but…y'know. Lol. **

Vanessa heard the faint sound of crunching gravel. She gave a look to Carol, and quickly rose to her feet. She set her tea down where she was sitting and ran down the stairs of the watch tower. She first heard the rumble of Daryl's motorcycle, then the steady engine of the SUV. The two came into view and Vanessa waited as patiently as she could.

Everything parked in their spots, Daryl got off his bike and headed toward the prison. Rick got out of the driver seat of the SUV, followed by Hershel in the passenger seat. She watched and waiting for Shane to walk out of the car…but he didn't. She walked over to Rick, who looked at her stunned for a moment. Then his face fell.

"Where's Shane?" she asked.

"What do you mean? He stayed here, said something about making up with you."

"Yeah, he did, but then y'all were taking forever, and he and Merle went to kill the Governor…"

"They what!?"

"Yeah…it was the right way to do things."

"Are you serious, Vanessa? You supported him on this?"

"Yes, I did. Because _I_ believed it was the smartest path for the group!"

"If he's dead somewhere or he got caught by the Governor, that ain't my fault," Rick felt a hard sting on his cheek. Vanessa had just slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk about _my_ husband that way, you son of a bitch," she shouted as she hurried back into the prison. She was going out to find him, no matter what. She wasn't going to sit around and hope he comes back. When she walked in the door she passed Daryl.

"Have ya seen Merle?" he asked.

"He's with Shane…they went to go kill the Governor…and now they're out there somewhere. I'm going to go find them."

"I'll come with ya, cover you."

"Thank you," she smiled softly, wiping the tears that had began to fall. Just give me a minute," she sniffled and walked toward Beth's cell. She knocked on the bar.

"Come in," she called back. She was holding Larayne. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Vanessa's tears.

"Shane's still out there, I've gotta go…Can you watch Larayne?"

"Of course, you be careful."

"I will…but if I don't come back, please take care of my baby."

"You will make it back," the blonde said confidently.

"If I don't," she said, hugging her friend.

"Stop talking about that, these babies need you, and possibly-"

"Don't say it. And don't tell anyone either," she kissed Larayne's forehead and hurried to her cell. She grabbed her gun, and tucked it in her waistband and strapped a knife on each of her thighs. She also put on one of Shane's sweatshirts, not knowing how long she could be out there, and it could get cold once the sun went down.

"Ya ready?" Daryl asked, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Yes," Vanessa said, pulling her hair back in a pony tail.

Hours had passed, Daryl and Vanessa trekked through the woods in silence. Daryl had picked up their trail and were following it closely. Vanessa knew to stay quiet and let Daryl do what he did. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them. The dark haired man whirled around quickly crossbow ready to shoot.

"Don't shoot," a voice called. The person wasn't visible, which caused Vanessa to wonder if the person could even see them.

"Who's there?" she called.

"It's a sad day when my own wife doesn't know my voice," Shane came out of the bushes. Vanessa ran to him, her caught her and she wrapped her arms round his neck kissing his lips soundly. Her legs held on tightly to his waist.

"Don't," she kissed his lips again, "you dare leave me again!" she kissed his him after every word.

"I won't Darlin'," he promised. She held his face in her hands, just happy to see him again. It had only been a few hours, but in apocalypse time that was at least a week. She stared into his brown eyes, she noticed something on the left side of his jaw…it was three scratches about two inches long, and they looked fresh.

"Shane…" her voice sounded distant and far away, she couldn't hear a sound over her heart beat, it pounded inside her ears like she was stuck inside of one of those huge drums.

"I don' know how much longer I have…" he stated.

"No…no…no…this can't…just no…Shane…You can't leave me…I love you…and…no," tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't care that both Dixon brothers, Merle had emerged from where Shane was moments ago, would see her crying her eyes out. She couldn't lose him, she loved Shane more than anybody should ever love another person.

"Baby, you've gotta listen to me, I'm gonna hang on as long as I can…" he held the side of her face with both of his hands, which were formally holding her up by her ass.

"Shane…no…I can't…you can't leave me! I need you!" she let her head fall against his shoulder, trying to burn to memory his scent. BO and all.

"Ness, baby, I love you. You've gotta be strong for Raynie. She needs you."

"This isn't how it's suppose to be! No!" the tears fell more, she was hyperventilating from crying so hard.

"Look at me Ness," he commanded, taking her face in his hands again. Her eyes were already puffy, and a brighter blue than normal. "We need to get back to the prison to so I can say goodbye to Raynie…"

"No! You can't die…she's not even a year old! And the other kid won't even know his or her dad!"

"Other kid?" Shane asked, curiously.

"Shane…I might be pregnant…again…" she said, closing her eyes, trying to banish the tears from her eyes.

"Darlin'…" he pulled her as close to him as she would go, and began walking, he could carry her the whole way back, he wanted to be as close to her as he could.

They made their way back into the prison, Vanessa still in Shane's arms, she'd fallen asleep, or rather cried herself to sleep. He set her on the bottom bunk in their cell and went to find Rick. He'd wake her in a little while, as of now, he needed to speak with his best friend.

"Rick?" Shane asked softly, finding his friend in his cell.

"Yeah? Glad you made it back," they did a manly one arm hug before Rick sat back down on his bunk.

"I need you to do some things for me…I got scratched while I was out there…"

"Oh no…"

Shane nodded, "I want you to keep my wife safe…Larayne….and our possible unborn child…"

"She's pregnant again?"

"Might be…But listen. She can't be the one to…y'know…when the time comes. In fact, she can't even be in the room, understand?"

"Yeah man. Is there anything else you need."

"Privacy…I want to spend whatever time I have left with my wife."

"'Course."

They both heard a blood curdling scream, Shane ran to his cell to find Vanessa on the bed screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Baby…baby…are you okay? Ness, baby it's me," Shane shook her lightly, trying to get her to respond.

"Shane!?" she looked at him in shock. "I had this horrible nightmare…that I lost you," she cried. He pulled her into his chest.

"I'm here now, babe. I love you," he kissed the top her head, not knowing how the hell they were going to handle all the things to come…he didn't want to die…he had a family…one that he loved and cared about more than anything. And, they'd been through so much thus far, how was it fair that he die now? They needed him…Larayne wouldn't even remember her father…

**AN: I have truly put these characters through hell…Poor Shane! I was almost in tears writing this chapter! Please tell me what you thought! One question about the story: Should Vanessa be pregnant again? Let me know!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** I know…I really am evil sometimes…I really hate putting all these characters through this…I honestly can't tell you why…thinking back, I do feel bad about it. It's strange how attached I get to these characters…I even cried writing last chapter…**

**Darylisperfection-**** Thank you, and I'm sorry for that last chapter…it was really mean of me…as I said in the last reply, I feel bad for doing that to Shane and Vanessa…we'll just have to see where they end up, won't we? :)**

**Guest-**** Yay! I'm glad!**

**AN: Okay, I shouldn't be starting this yet I haven't even posted the other chapter (it's Friday 5/24). But, I don't have school today (or for the next four days thanks to exams and the weekend) and I'm really bored…plus I just keep getting ideas for this…so looks like I'm gonna write it. I might just make this really long and make it the finally. But, I'm not sure. Oh, ****This chapter is rated M!**** I don't want to change the whole story (not like I'll have time anyway, I never do) so, this chapter is rated M for adult situations…I will put like a whole row of *'s before and after so you can read everything but, if you want :). If you wanna see what my OCs look like the links are listed on my profile.**

_His once beautiful brown eyes looked at her, now a milky white and glassy. His skin had turned a grayish color, and he didn't look like himself. She was scared at that moment. She wasn't sure what to do. She loved him, and didn't want him to leave her…yet she knew that what he'd become…wasn't him. She would give her left foot for him to be himself once more, but she couldn't…His face inched closer to hers, a low growl rumbling throughout him. If she was smart, she'd do what had to be done, but she was in love…and unfortunately loss of common sense was a negative side affect of being in love. _

_ She felt it…teeth ripping out her juggler vein, tearing her neck to shreds. She was a goner and she knew it, her neck ached and she felt a sting run through her pulse, her heart hurting as if someone had stabbed her in it. Slowly, from the loss of blood, her eyes began to shut, and her body ran cold. What would happen next…wouldn't be pretty. _

"Darlin'! Hey, baby wake up!" warm hands cupped Vanessa's face. She woke, met with the warm, full of life brown eyes that belonged to her husband.

"Shane!" she cried, he wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She brought her lips to his, not believing he was really there. "You're okay," she whispered fitfully against his warm, sweet lips.

"Yes, I'm here, baby," he said. "Now tell me all about it," he laid down with her in the bed. She looked out of the cell to see the moon still ruled the sky.

"You were…you were one of them…" was all she had to say before he pulled her closer. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. She hurriedly got up. "Come with me, I think I have an idea," Shane didn't hesitate. He'd seen that look on her face before. She was on there brink of something great. She led him down the hall and through numerous corridors. There was a door with a sign that read, 'Nurse's station'. She went in and searched for what she was looking for, she found a microscope, and a whole bag full of syringes. She went back to her and Shane's cell, and set the microscope down on the table. She got out a syringe and commanded Shane to sit.

"Darlin' what are you doin'?"

"Shh," she commanded, finding his vein and putting the needle in, pulling out enough blood to fill the syringe. "Keep Pressure on that. And, get somebody to get me flesh or blood from a walker, quickly."

"I don't-"

"Now!"

She didn't care if it was the dead of night, this needed to be done now. She took her own blood and put it on a slide under the microscope, her blood was the control, she looked into the eye piece, and saw the steady movement of the red liquid. Next, she took a look at Shane's. There was another element…it was battling with his blood cells.

"What are ya seein'?" Shane asked.

"Where's my sample?"

"Rick an' Daryl are getting it."

"Okay, c'mere," Shane did as commanded and she moved the microscope toward him. He looked in and shrugged. "That's your blood. Those white things are what I believe to be the virus…your blood cells are fighting them off, they're trying hard too…"

"So what does that mean, Darlin'?"

"It means…I'm not sure yet. I need Hershel's blood?"

"Why his?"

"He was bit…and survived."

"Because Rick cut his leg off."

"Think about it Shane, this virus if fast acting…cutting off the limb wouldn't do anything, it was already in his blood stream. And, it had already gotten to his heart, at least once."

"You want me to go wake him?"

"No, it would be best if I did," she hurried down to Hershel's cell, and walked in, not bothering to knock. The old man woke with a start.

"Vanessa? What are-"

"I'm sorry I'm being rude right now, I need to take a blood sample. Shane's life may depend on it."

He nodded and held out his arm. Vanessa took a syringe full and hurried back up to her cell. She looked at his blood under the microscope and was pleasantly surprised with what she saw…There were still viruses, but his, much like Shane's, blood cells were fighting off the virus.

"He's immune…" she whispered. "He's immune," she shouted happily.

"Who is, Darlin'?" Shane asked, his voice sounding only slightly weaker, although he could've just been tired.

"Hershel…I was right, hold on," she ran back down to Hershel's cell.

"Can't a man get some shut eye around here?" he asked with a sigh.

"Last thing, I promise. You're immune. What's your blood type?"

"I'm immune to what?"

"The walker virus! What is your blood type?"

"AB negative. Same as Maggie's…why?"

"I'm trying to see if that's what makes you immune. Thank you, Hershel," she ran but up to her and Shane's cell, completely enthused, she had taken the first step to finding a cure. "Shane, what's your blood type?"

"B negative."

Her face fell. "No…that can't be right. Are you sure?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Hershel's immune but his blood type is AB negative…Shane…" she began crying again. He pulled her close to him, allowing her to bury her face in his strong chest.

"It'll be okay, Darlin'."

"How can you say that!?" she pushed back from his chest, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "You won't be here! I can't live without you, Shane! You're my husband! The man I love with all of my heart! How can you tell me it'll be all right?" she sobbed more and fell back onto his chest. She wasn't going to leave his side, even if he begged her.

"Because I know it will be…some way, some how," he said while kissing her head. He couldn't say that he wasn't a little teary eyed while seeing her in such pain.

"I can't raise another baby without you…Larayne won't even remember you…Shane…"

"Shh…shh…shh," he tried to soothe her. He just wanted to absorb all the pain that she had, and take it for himself. His heart ached every time she sobbed.

"Y'know what, you're right," she pulled back again, and looked up at his face, trying to commit everything to memory. The way his pink tongue rubbed across his bottom lip as he looked down at her with his pupils dilated in his already dark brown eyes. "I want to spend this time doing more than being upset," Vanessa pressed her lips gently against his, hoping he'd take the hint. And, as always, Shane was good at taking hints. He put his hands on either side of her neck, and pulled her closer to him, reclaiming her lips with his own. He moved one of his hands down and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her chest up against his. "Close the cell door, and the curtain," she said huskily. It seemed like ages since they'd been intimate.

As he did that (he was the only that could reach high enough) she pulled her shirt over her head, he turned back around to face his dark haired lover. He placed his warm, large hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to him once more. She tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"You want that off, baby?" he asked against her ear in a seductive tone.

"Ye-yes," she stammered, he always had that power over her, the one that could make her legs jell-o and her speech impaired.

"Then take it off," the statement seemed innocent enough, but she felt something rush through her at that moment that made her just want to rip his clothes to shreds. She then realized that it had buttons on it, she smiled and started at the top with her teeth, and the bottom with her hands. She allowed her fingers to ghost over his lower stomach. She felt him shiver. He removed his arms from her, just long enough to let the shirt fall to the ground. His lips went to work on her sensitive neck.

His hands moved up her back from the small of her back, to unclasp her bra. She let it slide off of her shoulders. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest as he slowly slid his hands down her back, to her ass, he gripped it firmly, before allowing his hands to slide just below her jean clad behind to her thighs. He lifted her up easily, she wrapped her legs around somewhere in his middle, as his lips began slowly kissing down her neck to her breasts. She let out soft moans.

"Bed," she pleaded, knowing that things wouldn't be as slow and enjoyable if they ended up against the wall.

"Whatever you want, Darlin'," he carried her over to the bed and gently set her down on the bottom bunk. He took his time taking her boots off, untying each one before slowly taking it off her foot. She worked to unhook her belt, as he pulled off the last of her socks. She undid her jeans button and zipper as he pulled her pants from her body, leaving her only in her lacy black underwear.

He savored the sight of her laying on the bed, hair spreading all over the pillows, her whole body, save the sexy panties, completely nude. Suddenly, she sat up and stood on her knees on the bed, she started at his neck, her lips attached to a spot on his left side, before she slowly began to drag her teeth down his collar bone and chest, as her hands worked at his belt. She got it undone, allowing the already loose pants to fall to the floor.

Shane grinned at his wife as she pulled his boxers from his body, letting them too drop to the floor. Without hesitation, she took him inside of her mouth, her groaned. Before she could finish, he pushed her back onto the bed, he hooked his first finger into her panties and pulled them off.

"Damn baby…these are soaked," he stated with a grin, tossing them far away.

"Mm," she moaned as he slipped a finger into her wetness. He lips went back onto hers to silence all of her sounds and absorb her moans as his finger pumped into her. Her hips bucked up, and that's when he pulled his finger out, and replaced it with his cock.

"Oh my God…Shane," she moaned as he thrust for the first time. He picked up a steady pace, as she moaned beneath him.

"Come for me baby," he whispered against her ear.

"I love you, Shane," she stated, standing from the bed, only for a moment to grab his earlier discarded shirt. She buttoned all but three buttons and tossed him his boxers, so they wouldn't be completely naked.

"I love you too, Ness," he pulled her body as close to his as it would get once she laid back down. He wrapped his arms around her, as her head rested against his chest. His right palm ended up on her lower stomach. "What are ya gonna do if you are-?"

"Hopefully not die in child birth…and tell him or her how great their dad is and how much he loves me," she refused to use past tense. He wasn't gone, and as far as she was concerned, he never would be.

"You won't die," he promised. "Here," he unclipped his '22' necklace and clasped it around her neck. "You hang on to it."

"Shane-"

"Don't argue with me, Darlin'," he had to keep a level head, if he lost it, she would too. He could tell she was feeding off of his energy.

"Why don't you sleep a little bit? You haven't the whole time we've been here."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Work with the samples a little more…maybe try to find a cure?" it was halfhearted. She had no idea how to cure anything.

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, exiting the cell with a few syringes. "Maggie!' she called when she saw the short haired brunette.

"Yeah?" she turned around quickly. Dawn had barely broken, and it was surprising for anybody to be up.

"Can I take your blood? You may be immune to this virus…"

"I might?" she asked.

"Yes…and maybe I can create a cure…for Shane…"

"Take as much as you need," Maggie was surprised at how well the slightly older woman was doing. She knew if it were her and Glenn in that situation, she wouldn't be so calm and collected.

"Thank you," Vanessa drew a syringe worth and went back to her cell. She put it and some of the walker goo onto a slide with Maggie's blood and watched as her blood cells attacked the viruses. They fought them off quickly, killing almost all of them. _She's immune too._ She decided to take another look at Shane's blood from earlier. With shaky hands she slipped the slide into the microscope. She steeled herself and pressed her eye over the eyepiece.

There were exceptionally less viruses than earlier. His blood seemed to be over coming the virus…maybe he was immune after all…she needed to test somebody else's blood, somebody who couldn't be immune. But who would that be? _Herself…_ Lori had turned after she died and they had the same blood type. That was the only explanation.

She took more of her own blood and mixed it with the walker goo, and looked into the microscope. The virus was eating away at her cells, quickly deteriorating them into nothingness. Somehow, this was the best news she'd ever gotten! She hurried over to Shane, and kissed him awake. He looked at her a little surprised. She kissed him again.

"What's this 'bout Darlin'? You told me to get some sleep."

"You're not gonna die! You're immune! C'mere!" she pulled him over to the little work desk. "Look," she had him look at her blood sample first. "That's mine, and this is yours," she switched them, and he looked at that one too. His face lighting up pleasantly.

"I'm immune!?"

"Yes, you are baby," she smiled and they kissed yet again. She wasn't sure how…but he was immune…maybe it was the B negative part of the AB negative…but, it really didn't' matter.

Shane was immune…everything would work out just fine.

**AN: I'm very sorry if any of this stuff (about blood and types) is wrong…I'm not a doctor, and I kinda had to guess about all that stuff…and I know Shane wasn't immune in the show (obviously…) but I just couldn't kill him off…I was mad at myself enough for making them go through so much pain last chapter and part of this one. So, I'm not gonna lie, I'm really bad at smut, lemons, whatever the hell you wanna call it…I just can't write them, I'm sure that was a really failed attempt…If y'all really, really think I should rate the whole thing M, please tell me…I don't wanna like get my story flagged or something…**


	31. Chapter 31

**EdwardCullenfan2009-**** C'mon now, I couldn't do that to my second favorite (he's only second because he's not alive on the show. Daryl became my fav) character? I couldn't do that to Vanessa either! Lol. **

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** Yay I'm forgiven! Sorry, I had to do something to scare y'all a bit.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** Well, at least you didn't have to throw a fit for very long :) lol. You're welcome for making it all better, with keeping him alive :D!**

**ToriD (Guest)-**** You're welcome. I always reply, and I'm the same way, I mostly only get to write and post. I don't get to read much.**

**AN: Y'all didn't really think I'd kill off Shane? I mean, c'mon! I'm not that crule! I've gotten too attached to Vanessa to do that! And, this is the final chapter, but never fear! I came up with a really good idea for a sequel! I'm not going to wait for season 4 to start...I was mowing the gas (my summer job since nobody hires 15 year olds :() and I even got a title all ready. It will be called 'Always'. I should post the next chapter this week. Tomorrow is my last day of school (and I only have to go 90 minutes for an exam) so expect quick updates. Oh, and well, I kinda forgot about "The Sorrowful Life" episode...so it happened sometime at night instead (when Merle died) I just want to make this the finally so I can start the next story, I'm truthfully not even in the writing mood at the moment, but today is the only time I can update...so I just wanna get this up so I can start the new one.**

Vanessa batted her eyelashes, taking in the feel of the late morning sun. Her head was against a warm, solid surface...not just any warm solid surface, but the one that was her lover's chest. The gentle lull of his heartbeat brought her such peace.

The group had decided the two deserved their rest, especially after the last few hours they'd been through. First, they'd been separated, then Vanessa in her possibly delicate state, ran off after him, she found him with scratches on his face, after all of that, neither of them slept, and the woman ran around like a chicken with her head cut off...and she found her answer. So, yes, they could sleep and just be happy next to each other.

"You're a genius, you know that?" Shane asked, sleep still evident in his already gruff voice. He hadn't been awake long, and after the last twenty four hours, he felt like he needed to enjoy something as simple as holding his wife against his chest, watching her back raise and fall with each breath she took in.

"Hmm," she was still too tired to actually speak. "Even if I wouldn't have found that out," her voice was raspy, for over use and crying. She cleared her throat before continuing. "you still wouldn't have died...you would've been immune either way..."

"You still did what nobody else could," her ran his hand through her dark hair. "And you did that faster than the could've too."

"Only 'cause I was scared of losing you."

"Hey," they heard a voice from outside their curtained cell. Vanessa got up and walked over, lifting the sheet up enough to see Glenn. "You need to get your stuff together, Rick wants us to go."

"Go?"

"He'll explain, just do it."

"Do we _have_ to split up?" Vanessa asked.

"Ness, it's the best way to keep you and Raynie safe. I'll be fine, okay? A walker can't take me out, I won't let some stupid Governor." She sighed. "C'mon, smile for me babe." she gave him a weak smile. "That ain't no smile." he poked her side, making her giggle, on account of her being ticklish. "There we go," he kissed her smiling lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"Always am, Darlin'. Why don't ya go check on Carl?"

"Okay," she walked into the cell that Carl and Rick shared to find him holding up a picture frame. "Whatcha got there?" she took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Picture," he said coolly. Vanessa examined the picture carefully. It was of Carl, Rick, and Lori from better times. She almost cried upon seeing her sister's smiling face. "I got you this one," he pulled out a second one. It was herself, Shane, and Carl. Both pictures took place at the King County Cafe.

"Thank you," she sniffled and wrapped an arm around him. She could tell he wasn't as he used to be. But, Carl felt as if Vanessa was the only person older than him that he could trust. "C'mon, kid. We better get out there...I'm sure they're waiting on us."

"Okay," he sighed.

They walked out into the court yard and when Rick tried to talk to Carl, he ignored him, and Rick gave a really hurt look. Vanessa looked back at him sympathetically. They climbed into the green car, Beth had taken the front seat, holding Judith, Vanessa, being as though she was the only that could really drive took the driver seat, Hershel and Carl took the two remaining seats in the back.

They drove to a place not too far off from the prison, they could see everything that was happening, well everyone but Vanessa, she was busy with her baby who'd started fussing.

"Hey, shh..." she said softly. A gun shot in very close range brought her away from her child. She looked up to see Carl holding a gun out. _Must've been a stray walker_, she thought.

"C'mon, we can head back now," Beth said, a rather worried look on her face as she reentered the car.

"What happened?"

"Carl just shot someone...a boy..."

"What?" Beth went on to explain how a stray of the Governor's men had made his way to their set up and Carl had shot him even through he was putting down his weapon. "Not Carl," Vanessa knew her nephew.

By the time they made it back, it was already decided that Shane, Rick, Daryl, and Michonne would go to Woodbury and finish it while everyone else stayed behind. Shane gave his wife a quick kiss on the head before heading into the vehicle with Rick and Michonne. Everyone else got their stuff and settled back into the prison. Vanessa was worried as she spent the whole night waiting for Shane to return. But, she knew she would. After she learned that he was immune, she found herself less worried now when he wasn't by her side.

At dawn, the noise of a rumbling vehicle brought everyone out into the court yard. A huge school bus pulled up and about thirty people came out of it. Vanessa felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Well, Darlin', looks like we're gonna have some new guests," Shane kissed her cheek lovingly as they watched the people make their way into the prison.

Everything was going to be okay for once. They were safe and everything was going to be fine. Or was it?

**AN: I'm gonna be honest, this chapter was bad! Really bad! It completely lacked detail and I just...UGH! I may do a rewrite if I get time, as I said at the top I just wanted to get this done so that I could start 'Always' It'll be out soon. Sorry for the bad chapter...**


End file.
